


There Was Bad Blood In Us

by Lonyn



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonyn/pseuds/Lonyn
Summary: Rumors of a cure for the Grey Warden's taint lie beyond the Volca Sea. Ohahn Cousland Theirin wants nothing more than to see her husband and King, Alistair Theirin, cured. She sets off on a journey to a new place, only told in legends, called Voshai across the Volca Sea. She finds out many things concerning her own destiny, but also a chance to make a difference in a coming world of chaos. Set fifteen years after the fifth blight. Five years after the start of the Inquisition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ohahn is pronounced like Johann(Yo-hann) but without the J.  
> There's NSFW content ahead in this chapter.

            “Do you have to go?” Alistair’s words were lazy, tinged with sleep and bliss. They’d ignored the knocks on the door that came far earlier than they should, enjoying the crisp, creeping dim of the morning peeking through the little sliver it could in the curtains. It wasn’t bright, a hazy overcast day attempting to shine through, but the clouds these past weeks kept the sun at bay.

            She wanted to soak up every bit of her King she could before she left again. She’d crawled onto his back, sprawling her long body nearly the length of him as she enjoyed the feel of his thick, broad body beneath her. She pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, smoothed her fingertips over a meandering scar. She wished it could always be like this, but as long as the taint coursed through their blood then she couldn’t rest.

            “I have to,” she finally responded, listening to him groan and take a deep breath that made her rise and fall with him.

            “What were you able to find,” he asked, finally for the first time since she’d gotten back a few weeks ago, and she watched his fingers play with a wrinkle in the sheets.

            “Not much… The ashes are gone, I imagine Leliana has something to do with that. The flowers near Ostagar are gone. But I stumbled upon a lead.” She began to ease her finger along his skin creating invisible lines from each freckle, coming up with new and old constellations to trace upon his back. He shivered slightly; she smiled against his shoulder.

            “And where pray tell, my love, is this new journey taking you?”

            “It’s safer for you not to know,” she said as she began a new line of stars to map on his body.

            “Orlais?”

            She snorted, “no. I’m quite done with Orlais’s pettiness.”

            “Hmm… Tevinter seems especially… unsettling this time of year.”

            “No.”

            “Am I getting warmer,” his voice deepened, hinted of that playful tone.

            “West.”

            She could see him knot his brow, “Maker, please tell me you’re not going to the Anderfels again… you and Hawke setting Weisshaupt ablaze should’ve been enough.”

            She huffed, splaying her palm against his skin, “we did not set it on fire.”

            “That’s not the way Hawke tells it.”

            She chuckled and settled her face against the warmth of his shoulders. “West.”

            “Wait, further west than the Anderfels? No one knows what’s beyond… that sea. What’s it called? Volta… Vorta?”

            “The Volca Sea.”

            “Yes, that’s the one. What’s even beyond there? Are you sure there’s land?”

            She didn’t answer him, merely planted another soft kiss to his back. He let out a long sigh, beginning to move so she shifted to his side. His honey brown hues were staring back at her, full of concern and longing love.

            “I know we won’t be able to exchange letters this time… but promise me you’ll come back to me,” his hand eased into her golden brown curls, lips settling softly against hers.

            “I will always come back to you, Alistair.” She kissed him back, feeling his hand wander down her bare side.

            They’d barely gotten any sleep the night prior, making love, and kissing like they’d never see each other again. She knew she would. She could feel it in her soul that she’d see him again. She was never in any doubt, but the ache still lingered without him near.

            His mouth was hot against hers, tongue lazily easing in to taste her. She sighed against his lips, enjoyed the press of his chest against hers. She knew what he was doing, trying to convince her with every fiber of his being to keep her here with him. But if she didn’t go, then they’d only continue to suffer from the evil slowly killing them inside.

            A gasp ghosted from her throat, his hand had wandered lower and each stroke brought a brighter burst of love coursing through her. It would be hard to leave this time. Now more than ever. She was getting too old, too tired of these ventures. She was an old weathered soldier who only wanted to play a more meaningful part in her husband’s life. She’d been forced on too many ventures these past fifteen years. She was ready to stay put—where she’d be able to make love to her love whenever she wanted.

            His large hand meandered away from her opening, squeezing her fleshy rear and smiling against her lips. She draped her leg over his hip, feeling him just as aroused as she was, the hard press of him so close to her center. He smoothed his palm over her hip, his back arching in that little way he couldn’t control. His aching groan filled her senses. She ached at the thought of missing this for who knew how long again.

            She wanted him, now, couldn’t wait a moment longer though he seemed content to draw this out. She would be happy to do so, but if she delayed her journey yet another day then she would never leave. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, but the thought of watching him succumb to the Grey Warden’s fate ate her up inside.

            She slipped her palm over him, listening to the sharp suck of his breath as he moaned into her mouth. She caught it, swallowed it, savored that little noise and tucked it away in her memory for a night when the agony of nightmares was too much.

            “Ohahn,” he gasped her name, she squeezed him gently. His breath caught in his throat, he sucked a kiss to her neck. The exhale was warm as it ghosted over her skin, tingling, she shivered. “Maker, I wish…” He stopped, didn’t utter those words. She’d internalized those very same wants, sometimes wished she could turn back time, but she couldn’t, wouldn’t. A life without him would be more agony than the taint that coursed through their veins. If she had to go back she’d do it all again despite the hardships.

            His grip on her thigh tightened; the slide of him was thick, deep, but it sparked so much more when the inevitable journey happened. She moaned, sharp like her sword’s edge; she could never get over the way it felt when he slipped inside her. He moved her to her back, hips pressing hard against hers and she wrapped her legs behind his waist, holding him, not letting him go. The feeling was almost too much sometimes, the sensation spreading throughout her like lightning.

            He kissed her, she could feel the sadness, the sorrow; he shuddered over her, rocking back and sinking deeper. She could feel the waves building, so tight and wound, always for him. Their kisses became more sloppy, she sucked on his lower lip. It was a night to remember. At least this time, and the last, she’d let him know that she was leaving on this journey. She ached at the agony she’d caused him those first two times.

            She was lost, drowning in the waves of pleasure as he steadied his own rhythm. He slowed, she arched her back, and his lips were planting warm kisses to her neck. Her pulse thrummed against the press of his mouth, and she let her body respond to his in whatever way it wanted. His palm passed over her breast, a soft squeeze, she grunted when he quickened a thrust deep inside her. She was in such a haze, barely able to comprehend his quiet mumbles until she felt his hand lightly grip her jaw.

            “Look at me, love,” she could barely see the honey of his eyes, but she did her best to look at him. She could shatter any minute, was so eager to, but this bliss could last an eternity and she wouldn’t question it. He gasped, she moaned, his thrusting sped up and he angled just right causing her to keen as she let go, gripping him hard as she wrapped her arms around his back. He was desperate, hips rolling faster until she felt him tense, moaning as he spent himself again.

            He was shuddering, thin sheen of sweat slick upon his back as they both tried to catch their breath. She pulsed around the last of his throbbing, and hugged his large frame as he relaxed over top of her. She found his lips for a kiss, chasing away the breath they’d just regained from their moment of reprieve.

            He eased ever so slightly over, still half lying over her and she clung to him. She never felt so warm inside until she’d found Alistair. She was frigid, icy to others, but he never saw her that way. He brought out the warmth she held inside, pulled her from the darkness, and brought her back to life. She owed him, owed it to him to find the cure.

            He curled his arm to run his fingers through her curls, palm cupping her head as he planted another kiss to her lips. “Do you have to go,” he echoed, sleep beginning to touch his voice once again.

            She kissed his brow, lightly running her own fingers through his hair. “Go to sleep.”

            “You’ll be here, yes? You’re not going to just disappear without a goodbye?”

            Her eyes were already closed, exhaustion settling back in. She smiled, “I will be here.” She drifted off one last time in his arms.

 

~~

            Leaving had been immensely more difficult than she had thought. The last time hadn’t seemed so final, but this time felt more… worrisome. She was heading to a new land, one she knew nothing about aside from legends and rumors. Genitivi had some notes, but not many.

            Alistair had clutched her tightly, she felt the deep inhale of his breath near her ear, and she ached to be back in those big arms. She felt calm, as if Thedas stood still when he embraced her. She’d reluctantly gone, said goodbye to her adopted son Ris who had begged to go with her. She told him his place was with Alistair. He had to stay and keep him safe should the need arise.

            She missed them both so dearly, but she was already three days late to meeting her party. She’d sent a missive to someone she had met when she was a child, a Chasind Wilder. He was the son of a man that her father had met long ago, meeting again as old friends. Shouyah was just a boy, her age, and he’d spoken of all the places he’d gotten to travel, and one of which was the Anderfels. He’d been to Laysh, which is where she needed to go, and as fast as the raven flew it flew back even faster. She hadn’t spoken to him since that day, but he was ready to adventure.

            Hawke had gotten wind of her plan, she wasn’t sure how, but she assumed that Alistair had mentioned it to Sebastian when the two of them met for a meeting, and Sebastian had told Hawke who was more than eager to join her for an adventure no matter how dangerous it would be.

            Ohahn was perplexed; she didn’t want to involve more people than necessary. This was her fight, her journey. She’d already written Shouyah she only needed him to get her to Laysh and after that he needn’t journey with her further. This was her battle, her curse, and she would not wish that on old friends.

            They were to meet in Jader, and from there they’d travel by boat to Orlais and head north. It’d be easy travel by horse across the land until they made it to the Anderfels. She hated the Anderfels. It was hot, dry, and teeming with Darkspawn. It was nearing the cooler months, and she was hoping the dust storms hadn’t begun yet.

            Arriving in Jader she found the nearest Inn, hoping that Hawke and Shouyah had already arrived. Upon entering there was some raucous laughter from the boisterous drunks. She looked around, scanning the cramped room, and didn’t see anyone she recognized. She assumed Hawke would still be lying low. She always made sure to use a fake last name when she signed in at the inns.

            “I’m looking for a Noa Bear,” she said to the innkeeper who only looked at her confused, unaware of whom she was speaking of. When they responded they didn’t have anyone by that name, Ohahn secured a large room for their group.

            She sat in a secluded corner, hoping that she didn’t get recognized. Normally she didn’t, most people thought of her as the legend, the hero, and their idea was painted in a far more exaggerated tone. She ate, drank a little, then noticed a man staring her way. He had a stocky build, dark brown hair sheared into a mohawk. It had to be Shouyah, the Chasind Wilder. He wore typical hard leathered armor, a quiver at his belt and a bow at his back.

            He grabbed his pack and made his way over. He gave her a nod, she nodded back. “Good to see you again,” he said, and they shook hands as he sat down. They engaged in an idle conversation, how are you and what have you been up to. She didn’t want to get into detail on her end, and he wasn’t inclined to press. She probably had the weariness painted upon her face. She didn’t sleep well, nightmares always plaguing her, thus the only good sleep she did get was usually when Alistair wore her out.

            “I was surprised to get your missive.” His gaze shifted, looking over his shoulder. When he saw her watching as much as he was he finally relaxed a little.

            “You were the only one I could think of that’s been that far west.”

            He nodded, “Yes, though it was long ago.” He took a sip of his ale. “I’m surprised you want to risk heading through the Anderfels.”

            “Word travelled that far south?” She let out a sigh, a slight shake of her head.

            “Yes. Grey Wardens still head to Ostagar to make sure the Darkspawn are scarce. They told a member of our tribe about your assault on Weisshaupt.”

            “It wasn’t an assault,” she rebutted calmly. “At the very mention of trying to find a cure the First Warden pitched a fit. He demanded Hawke and I be detained and we fought our way out. She… may or may not have accidentally started a fire.”

            He smirked, “Are we waiting for someone?”

            “Yes. I rented a room, we can bunk in there.”

            After a couple more hours it grew dark out, and she finally spotted Hawke heading inside the tavern with another woman behind her that she was speaking to. There was somewhat of a resemblance, and Ohahn almost thought it may have been her sister Kahlan.

            Hawke spotted her, excitedly waved and made her way to her. “Oh it’s good to see you my dear friend!” She gave her a hug much to Ohahn’s chagrin, but she had to admit she didn’t mind. Hawke had decided that they were to become best friends when they reunited about five years ago in Denerim. She did enjoy the woman’s company, and it was nice to have friends who actually cared.

            “This is Sura Amell. My cousin. Sura this is…” She looked around, and nodded knowingly, “you know, the _one_ I spoke of.” Ohahn watched Sura roll her eyes at Hawke, but she partly bowed her way.

            “Please, no need,” Ohahn told her, “I don’t enjoy the formalities.” Both women sat at their table and Ohahn motioned to her companion. “This is Shouyah. An old friend of mine.”

            “Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Hawke smiled his way, ever the shameless flirt despite being with Prince Vael. “You have friends in strange places.”

            “And you do not?” Ohahn countered.

            Hawke let out a laugh, nodding, “This is very true. So when do we get this show on the road?”

            “The boat leaves at dawn,” Shouyah informed them.

            “Dawn it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

            It was an easy trek through Orlais, Nevarra, and Tevinter. It was simpler for Ohahn and Hawke to travel through places where their notoriety hadn’t spread so far. They had been on edge, but they were more on edge now that they were heading back into the Anderfels.

            They tried to avoid the towns as much as they could, swapping out horses for more sturdy Anders bred horses. They’d be able to take the climate, the heat and dust of the land. They also wouldn’t spook as easy if Darkspawn should come upon them.

            Hawke tried to be the lighthearted member of the group, but she hadn’t realized how quiet Ohahn and Shouyah was and apparently there was some tension between Sura and her. Sura had gone through a rough patch. She was in the circle in Ferelden before it crumbled. She’d managed to escape before anything went down and since then she’d been on a seemingly endless search for her siblings and father. She’d heard a rumor he’d gone west and she was determined to pick up the trail. She’d stolen her siblings phylacteries when their circles fell.

            Hawke and Sebastian were doing well from what she could remember, though she figured time away from Starkhaven would decrease suspicion over their secret ‘affair.’ Sebastian didn’t care, but Hawke was always wary of tarnishing his reputation with hers.

            Shouyah had been quietly working away in his village within his tribe. He loved his family, but he craved so much more. He was quick and eager to head out on an adventure with a purpose, but he was quiet and wary of those he was traveling with. It’d been about twenty five years since she’d seen him, but he said she’d made an impression and he never forgot the stone cold little girl who was intrigued by his stories. She had to chuckle at that, she had been enamored by the boy and had never forgotten him because of it. He reminded her he was with her to the end of this journey, not willing to part ways once he got them to Laysh.

            “So the ashes were a bust, not to mention these flowers that Ohahn remembered at Ostagar were gone. Some Wilders out in those parts said the plant disappeared after the blight.” Hawke said to Sura.

            “The flowers were gone after Grey Wardens from the Anders traveled to our land.” Shouyah told them and Ohahn stared at him a moment.

            It would seem they were finding any way they could to keep potential cures under wraps. She wondered how Fiona fared these days. She was the only known person to have been cured of the taint and she was surprised the woman was still alive. She’d found a journal at Weisshaupt that had belonged to Duncan. There was a warden who pulled her aside and told her of it; she was the only one willing to help her with her own issues. She found out that Fiona was actually Alistair’s mother and it ate at her every day on whether or not to reveal it to him.

            She knew she shouldn’t keep a secret of that nature from him, but she knew the repercussions it could have. The Banns of the Bannorn would have his head if they’d found out he had an elven mother. It ate at her further when he spoke about how guilty he felt kicking Fiona and the rest of the mages out of Redcliffe. He wasn’t sure what else to do, but they had aligned with Tevinter and he could not falter as a King of Ferelden.

            She almost told him then, but if he found out he’d kicked his mother out so callously he would’ve been devastated. She found Fiona when the Inquisition had disbanded. She said it was best that he didn’t know and reluctantly she promised to keep that secret. She had a feeling she would have to break it soon.

            “Why are the Grey Wardens so keen on a cure being out of the question,” Hawke asked.

            “Power. Control. Though there is honor amongst most wardens, I believe those at Weisshaupt are power hungry. If there’s a taint in the First Warden its weak. He doesn’t seem to be pressured with the side effects of being one.”

            “Is he one for sure? You could have been sensing the taint in the others, correct?” Hawke said, and Ohahn had to ponder that for a moment. What better way to make sure you have power over the wardens than to not be one? She wasn’t sure how the politics worked in the upper echelon of the Wardens. Could they have a soldier, a warrior who knew politics well, be their First and commander?

            “That’s a good question… From what I’ve heard they’re pressuring the King of the Anderfels quite heavily. More so these days with their numbers in the south dwindling. The entire Ferelden order was decimated at Ostagar. Orlais’s suffered a huge blow five years ago. They weren’t very happy with me the last time I was there.” Though it was for more than one reason.

            When the Blight had ended she thought she was hearing the Calling, had left to venture to the Deep Roads and travelled so far inside, not willing to die at every turn, she met Hawke who was trapped in there with her companions. With some encouragement from Hawke to keep living she went to Weisshaupt to seek guidance and there wasn’t much they could offer her. No Grey Warden had survived defeating the Archdemon. They couldn’t teach her much but they taught her to manage the nightmares. She began her journey back home, where she came upon an orphaned half elven boy, and together they went home.

            About three years after the Blight had ended, roughly a year or so after she’d gone home, the Grey Wardens had come for her. They forced her to travel with them back into the Deep Roads. They’d threatened her family and she’d left in the middle of the night, not knowing what other option she had. It was a long year, they wanted her to help them find the Architect despite how she insisted it was dead.

            She’d found her opening, veiled threats had eaten away at her, and when a darkspawn ambush had been upon them, she left them to their fate. She wasn’t proud of it, but it was what she had to do to make it back to her family. The Maker himself couldn’t have stopped her.

            The Wardens in the Anderfels knew something went wrong, so when she and Hawke had travelled there it was an immediate inquisition. They didn’t like her answers, she didn’t care, and they didn’t like that she brought up a cure. They’d referred to it as ‘the’ cure, and that’s when she was even more suspicious about what they had been up to.

            How many wardens didn’t know? How many wardens could they obtain if they found it could be reversed afterwards? It wouldn’t be a fate riddled with despair. They could easily let them go when the job was done. There would always be people willing to volunteer for a cause to stop evil.

            Smoke in the distance caught her eye; her horse stilled when she tensed. There was a foul sense in the air and she knew there were darkspawn near. She could hear faint screams, and without a word she took off towards the village. Her companions followed, she could hear the stomp of their horses’ hooves on the dry and cracked earth behind her.

            When they got closer the fire had consumed a part of the village, people desperately trying to put it out while the warriors tended to the darkspawn. There were several hurlocks cutting through people, and she hopped off her horse to run into the fray.

            “Stay back! Help the villagers,” she told her companions, not wanting them to get near the Darkspawn for fear of them getting tainted. An arrow flew past her, straight into the throat of a Hurlock. She’d only glanced back to see that it had been Shouyah who’d loosed the arrow. Sura cast a protection spell upon the three of them and immediately made her way over to the fire, helping out there.

            Ohahn brought the fight to the darkspawn. These foul creatures haunted her nightmares nearly nightly, and she wanted nothing more than to get rid of their twisted, snarling faces. She didn’t want to die by the hands of them somewhere deep in the wretches of the Deep Roads. She refused to allow that to be Alistair’s or her fate.

            She swung, slicing another in half, big broad sword floating easily in the air. It felt light in her grip, ever nimble and reliable. She brought up her arm that had a small shield attached, blocking a swing by the Hurlock. She swiftly brought her sword up and lopped off an arm. It screeched near her face, she kicked it back into the dust and drove her sword through its armor at its chest.

            She rushed to find the rest, cutting through them as fast as Shouyah’s arrows flew. Hawke had been doing the same with her own long sword. The people were hardy, fighting back as best as they could. They were sadly used to times like this, but she wondered why there was a settlement so far out with so little fortification?

            It seemed like hours before they’d finally killed the last one, people thanking them when they got the chance. Ohahn could see their curious stares and pulled her hood over her head. She didn’t need them to know that Ohahn Cousland Theirin was in the Anderfels. She didn’t want word getting back to Weisshaupt, especially when there was a bounty on her and Hawke’s heads.

            They’d found Sura, were about to leave when a breathless elder woman rushed up to them. “Please, please allow us to thank you properly,” she breathed. Her eyes were kind though hard. She didn’t make pleas like this often. She reminded her of Wynne and she found herself nodding.

            They’d gone to the local tavern and inn, sitting at a table. Many people were offering thanks, and Ohahn could see Hawke trying to avert attention as well.

            “We were only doing the right thing and trying to help.” Hawke said to many of them, trying to placate them so they’d move on. She watched someone ambush Sura with a hug and the poor woman didn’t know how to deal with it. She grimaced, trying to be nice, but wanting them to stop. The elder woman shooed them away.

            “I am Minasha, and I know who two of you are.” She said, and Ohahn kept her calm as she stared at the woman. “I’m not interested in giving you both up. Especially since I saw the swift way your assistance descended down upon us. I want to thank you. You may rest here for as long as you need. All I ask is that you not cause problems within our country.”

            Hawke shook her head, answering before Ohahn could. “That is far from our intentions. We aren’t planning to shake up anything, or get involved in any Warden affairs.”

            “Thank you. We appreciate all of your help.”

            “Why are there no fortifications around your village,” Ohahn asked abruptly. It was bothering her.

            “You noticed. Yes, we broke off from a village nearby. We haven’t had time to finish our fortifications and darkspawn have been scarce for quite a while.”

            Ohahn nodded. They conversed a little longer until their group found their horses and set them up in a stable. They decided to have supper here and spend the night. It was late and Ohahn found herself awake, staring out the window in the desolate wasteland of the Anderfels. Both moons pale glow was so bright out here.

            “Can’t sleep?” Hawke whispered, coming to stand beside her as they both now stared out at the expanse.

            “I don’t know what lies further west.” Ohahn admitted, arms crossed.

            Hawke sat on the large windowsill. “Your freedom perhaps?”

            “Alistair’s freedom.” Ohahn corrected her. This wasn’t just for her, but for Alistair first and foremost. He had sacrificed so much for her. The least she could do would be to make this journey for him. “I don’t know how much time left I have even if I am to be cured.” Ohahn admitted quietly.

            “How do you figure? Do you believe you’re dying? You’re certainly not weak.”

            “I think it’s taken its toll.”

            “What did I tell you about being so fatalistic? Who knows what we’ll find, but you wouldn’t have started this journey if you didn’t have a good feeling about it.” Hawke said.

            Ohahn took in a deep breath, she tried to loosen her brow when she realized she’d been frowning. “I’d do anything to protect Alistair.”

            “I can’t fault you for that… Sebastian has done so much for me… I would do anything to protect him as well… Hell, I left him to keep him safe.” Ohahn noticed Hawke staring at Sura who was sleeping.

            “When did you find your cousin?”

            “Actually, she found me. She hunted down Varric after she read his blasted book. Demanded that he tell her where I was. She thought that I could help her find her siblings, don’t know why she thinks that. She stole all of their phylacteries after the circles fell. Unfortunately only three of them were still glowing. I can’t imagine the pain she went through when she watched one of them fade.”

            Ohahn saw the saddened look on Hawke’s face. “Don’t believe your pain isn’t worth as much as someone else’s. You do know that pain. It isn’t insignificant.”

            Silence spanned between them for a moment. “My sister Kahlan made a phylactery and gave it to me. That way I could find her if we weren’t able to exchange letters. I check it all the time, holding it close to feel her with me. Up until recently she and Carver were my only family left. With Sura back in the picture I feel terrified that I will fail to protect her again.”

            “Again?” Ohahn caught, curiously looking Hawke’s way.

            “I was… Ten maybe. My mother had received a letter from Sura’s father. He wanted to know if she’d heard anything from Revka. She up and disappeared and Nikkos took Sura and her three older siblings away from Kirkwall. The oldest had already been taken to Ostwick’s circle. Nikkos wasn’t far, so we decided to visit. All of their children were mages, and one by one they’d all been taken away. Only Sura was left when we met them.”

            Ohahn shook her head, “It’s evil.”

            “Indeed… Sura had been able to hide it well, but she was young and not able to control it well. I promised her I would protect her when we met. Shortly after she was taken away… We fled, mother was terrified of Kahlan and Bethany being taken so we even moved to a new village when we got back home. I failed her. I don’t think she’s gotten over it.”

            “Maybe not… But know it wasn’t your fault.” Ohahn told her.

            “I did nothing.”

            “You were a child, Hawke. How could you feel like it was your responsibility?”

            She scoffed, “Ever since Kahlan showed signs of being a mage mother made sure it was my responsibility. Then blamed me if things went wrong. When the twins were born, both Kahlan and I bore the brunt. We were the elder siblings, it was our duty to protect them. It’s messed Kahlan up as much as me.” She shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. Sura is uneasy around me, I imagine soon she’ll confront me about it.”

            “Just remember that it wasn’t your fault. No matter what she believes. No matter what you promised.”

            Hawke let out a sigh, getting up and heading over to one of the four small cots in the room. Ohahn could see that bit of advice went in one ear and out the other. She looked back outside, watching a thunderhead roil in the distance. She hoped if it brought a dust storm that it would be over by morning.

            She felt tired, but she didn’t want to sleep. Especially with coming face to face with darkspawn today she knew their presence would cause her terror in her sleep.

            She thought of her son Ris, how he had grown these past thirteen years. It was funny how he was so much like she and Alistair. One had to scrutinize quite closely to see that he wasn’t either of theirs.

            Alistair slipped into her thoughts. She could almost feel the way he’d slip in behind her while she stared out the window at the incoming storms. The way his breath ghosted across her neck when he slipped her hair over her shoulder with such a delicate touch. His strong arms would wrap around her, hugging her close, and he’d whisper in her ear. She’d barely hear a word, but when she heard ‘my love’ slip past his lips she couldn’t help but smile.

            She only really smiled for him. She couldn’t help herself. When he looked at her with a goofy expression, or when he said something so silly and audacious. She’d smile, he’d say ‘there it is,’ and she couldn’t help but smile broader. Even after all these years he still loved her, still put up with her. She hadn’t been a very good queen, but he was doing a fine job being a king. He didn’t need her, something she told him often. He insisted there would never be a moment where that would be true. He would always need her.

            That thought brought comfort to her, made her relaxed. The storm only drew closer, thunder rumbling around them. She shut the windows despite the cool, late night air just in case it kicked up dust and she slid into her cot. She did her best to think of Alistair, missed his goodnight kiss, his touch. Maybe if she thought of him the nightmares would stay away.

 

~~

 

            She woke with a start, a hand on her shoulder shaking her awake. She knew what it was about, knew that she’d probably yelled in her sleep. Alistair would downplay how often it happened, but she knew. Shouyah looked concerned, but he didn’t need to ask; he knew.

            “It’s time to go, before the next storm blows through.” He said, and Ohahn nodded, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. He placed a hand back to her shoulder, squeezed. “I can give you some herbs that will help you sleep better. They leave you in control of your dreams if you have them.”

            “Thank you, Shouyah.” She said, and he left her to make sure he was prepared to leave. Ohahn quickly freshened up and they were on their way. The villagers were thanking them yet again, and had pampered their horses, offering them extra supplies on their journey. They’d declined half of it, insisting that their village needed it more.

            They were back on their journey; it was grueling. Days were melting into weeks, and the landscape seemed as though it would never end. They kept riding towards the sun, and the wasteland stretched before them. It was hot, unruly, the dust had become a hindrance. Their horses were a life saver, hardier than a Ferelden mount as they rode onward. They made sure to take plenty of breaks for them, give them water when needed, but they seemed intent on moving forward as much as they were.

            It seemed like forever had passed when they’d finally made it to Laysh. They could see the sea from the hill they stood upon. The village seemed dead from this distance, no fires, no lanterns lit in the dusky hour. They rode down the hill and got closer, and the eeriness of it all grew.

            It was abandoned. The dust had settled upon Laysh and there was no one left to speak to. Each building was empty; they’d been gone for a long time. Shouyah crouched down, looking around, wind picking up dirt around his feet.

            “They’ve been gone for a long time.” He echoed her thoughts.

            Ohahn looked around, there wasn’t anything around here, not even the faint feel of the taint on the wind. She’d been so alert during the journey through the Anderfels that she’d scarcely been allowed to blink. It was as if they were crawling under the sand, oozing out like lava. It was unsettling.

            There was something though, and she spotted it as soon as Shouyah did. Fresh footprints on the ground. She began to follow them, Shouyah standing to walk with her as well as Hawke and Sura. It took them closer to the sea; it was angry today, roiling, waves crashing on the shore and pushing around a lone boat a little ways out.

            Ohahn turned the corner by a tavern, a house once open for travelers from across the Volca Sea. There was something out there. She could feel it. She spotted a small row boat brought onto the land instead of being moored at the dock. They must’ve been anticipating the rough seas and the storms in the distance.

            She stared at another building as Shouyah, Hawke, and Sura went into the inn. She couldn’t stop staring and followed her feet as it lead her over there. The door was ajar, sand littered the entryway, though the wind could’ve brought it there as well. She pushed it open; the creek was loud on the wind.

            When she finally stepped inside she found them. A man was sitting at the table, feet propped up, book in his hand with characters she’d never seen before lining the spine. His hair was jet black, eyes hooded and a striking silver. She could see the sprawling black tattoo down his left arm, scaled and detailed like a dragon, its face etched onto the back of his hand and down his fingers.

            “She said you would come.” He didn’t look up from his book, his posture stayed the same for a moment. He finally closed it and let his boots fall to the floor.

            “Who said this?”

            “An old friend,” he responded, sly smirk splayed on his lips. “Bao,” he reached his hand to her, and oddly she felt compelled to shake it. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Ohahn Cousland. Or is it Ohahn Theirin? Hero of Ferelden, Slayer of the Archdemon. Commander of the Grey.”

            “Former.”

            He smirked, “You do well to not trust them. Maybe the lower tiers aren’t so bad, but your leaders,” he blew out a breath as he shook his head. “They’re a piece of work.”

            “You were waiting for me. Why?” His hand fell from hers as he moved to pick up his pack. She’d noticed the spear settled against the table, ready in case a fight was needed. He was at ease though around her.

            “To take you to Voshai. Specifically Ankohl. Our capital.”

            “Why?”

            Another smirk, “So many questions. You can trust me, I’m going to help you.” She was sure she was frowning, and he chuckled. “Your friends can come. Even the mage. Does that make you feel better?”

            “What exactly are your intentions,” She asked, moving and circling when he began to move towards the door with his spear in his hand.

            “You’re looking for a cure. My people think we can help with that.” He offered up a shrug.

            “That simple,” she asked.

            “That simple.”

            It was a moment as they stared at each other, storm blue and steeled silver locked. She was searching those hues, but what did she have to lose. She discovered her way to Voshai, and she wasn’t going to let it pass. She moved past him out the door, he followed after her.

            “Gather your friends, we leave now before the storm gets worse.”

            Ohahn made her way to the tavern, finding her companions inside. “Let’s go.” She told them, and they were confused, asking questions, until they followed her outside to find her heading towards the rowboat that Bao was pushing towards the water.

            “Um, who is that?” Hawke spoke, rushing to grab Ohahn.

            “Our way across the Volca Sea.” She said simply.

            “What do we know about him?”

            “His name is Bao. Supposedly someone told him we were coming.”

            “Who exactly?” Sura asked.

            “An old friend.”

            “Well, I didn’t think Leliana was _this_ well-connected.” Hawke mused, but Ohahn shook her head.

            “I don’t believe he meant Leliana.” She responded.

            “Then who?”

            “I’m not sure.” It felt unsettling, but she wasn’t sure who he could mean. She didn’t know that many people, but certainly no one that would be out this way. Perhaps he meant Kilina? She’d met the woman her first time to Weisshaupt, and she was the only one who attempted to help her. She would be the closest to this area. Though she had no idea what Ohahn’s intentions were, unless it’d become clear to the Wardens she’d be searching for a cure. Where else to go but west?

            They climbed into Bao’s boat, a hefty sized rower, however he placed his palm on a symbol at the back and it propelled forward.

            “So you’re a mage?” Sura asked him, and Ohahn could see the distrust amongst her companions.

            “You could say that. Though I don’t need your fade to cast my magic,” He responded and Sura narrowed her eyes as her cheeks turned rosy.

            “Is that some sort of slight?”

            He smirked her way, “Yes. You wouldn’t believe what you can do when you move past the fade. It’s a crutch, a trap.”

            Sura’s mouth parted, as if her whole world was shattering about everything she’d learned. “How’s that possible?”

            “Perhaps I can teach you sometime?” He winked her way and Ohahn watched the rosiness grow on her face. Hawke began to chuckle.

            “So Bao is it?”

            “Yes. Hawke?” Ohahn saw Noa’s brows rise, shock on her face.

            “Did you tell him our names?”

            “No,” Ohahn responded.

            “Well, then. I would sure like to know how it is you’ve come by that information.” Hawke quipped.

            “A mutual friend,” he responded, air of mystery surrounding his words as he watched in front of them, steering with a small move of his hand.

            “Who?” She asked, and all he did was keep smirking, not looking at them.

            “And your name?” He glanced at Sura who only glared up at him from her seat.

            “Sura,” She said after a moment.

            “Shouyah.”

            “Hm,” He hummed, looking them over. “Alamarri, Chasind, and mixed. You’re an interesting group.”

            “Wait, who’s Alamarri,” Hawke asked.

            “The Cousland line dates back to one of the firsts to Ferelden, the Alamarri. Judging by your looks you are part whatever your Marchers are these days and Chasind.”

            Once again she saw the surprise on Hawke’s face. “Well, you learn something new every day. I suppose my father was Chasind then. Mother’s Amell line hailed from the ass crack of the Marches.”

            “Excuse me,” Sura frowned at Hawke.

            “Pardon, I’m sorry for insulting the city that fucked over our entire family, but who am I to judge?” Hawke smarted off, and Sura grew quiet. She had a point.

            “How do you know so much about our lands,” Shouyah asked.

            “Books. _In Pursuit of Knowledge_ in particular,” Bao responded.

            Noa snorted, “That hack’s books got around didn’t they?”

            Sura was again frowning, “I liked his books…”

            “You would, you were probably forced to read them.”

            “Well, when you’re held against your will in a prison there’s not much else to do but read.” Sura bit back and Hawke chuckled.

            “Aside from the Chantry poster boy? Cullen spoke highly of you back in Kirkwall,” Hawke winked, and Sura was even redder now. She looked like she wanted to push her out the boat but restrained herself.

            “You’re being an ass, Hawke,” Ohahn remarked.

            Bao chuckled, “Very interesting group. This will be intriguing.”

            Bickering aside, silence spanned the group as they made it to Bao’s boat. Once boarded, they set sail into the storm. He ushered them below deck, showing them to a row of rooms he offered to them. She had more questions, but he was busy, leaving them as soon as he’d lead them in.

            Hawke stood in her doorway nodding the way Bao had left, “Handsome fellow, but can we trust him?”

            “What choice do we have?” Ohahn set her pack down beside the cot, unlatching her sword and settling it on the floor.

            “Well, we all had a choice,” Hawke shrugged.

            “We’re heading to where we intended. If we need to deal with any repercussions, we’ll figure it out when the time comes.”

            She stared at her for a moment until she stepped inside and leaned against the wall. “Is it just me or did he seem quite more interested in our supposed bloodlines than he let on?”

            Ohahn nodded, “I noticed.” It did seem odd.

            “You don’t suppose we’ll be involved in some sort of blood ritual do you?” Noa asked, shuddering.

            “You and your blood rituals,” Ohahn jested, and Hawke let out a laugh.

            “Well, it was a regular Tuesday in Kirkwall for blood rituals.” She was quiet again, staring at a knot in the floorboard. “He is a mage. An advanced mage. We don’t exactly have wards against that.”

            “Shouyah does,” Ohahn said, and Noa’s brows rose.

            “Is that so? He… He’s not some sort of former Templar is he?”

            “No, more a shaman.”

            “Ah. I suppose that means he can dispel magic?” Ohahn nodded. “How did you know?”

            “I asked,” Ohahn said dryly. “I learn about my companions.”

            Hawke laughed, “What, and I don’t? I’m always listening and observing. You said I was being an ass earlier, that may have been true, but I noticed something interesting when we first met your new friend.”

            “What was that?” Ohahn asked.

            “He fancies Sura. Gave her the ever obvious eye rove when we walked up. Not to mention that wink. He couldn’t have made it more obvious. When I mentioned Cullen, he was watching her reaction.”

            Ohahn was surprised, “You’re not as unaware as you make yourself out to be, Hawke.”

            “I like surprising people. Catches them off guard if you act stupid.”

            “I’m familiar with the tactic.” Ohahn thought of Alistair. When she first met him it was all a charade, an act. Play the stupid, unassuming, naïve boy. He played the part well, but it became obvious it was an act. No one would suspect him, nor think him important. He knew since he was a boy about Maric being his father. He had to curb suspicion; to keep himself safe as much as anyone else.

            Hawke soon retired to the room across from hers, and Ohahn found herself sitting on her cot, slipping off her boots. She was more tired than she thought she’d be, the lack of sleep finally getting to her. Shouyah had given her an herb mixture that had seemed to be helping. It didn’t stop the dreams, but it made them harder to remember. She was thankful for the reprieve either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouyah: Shoy-uh  
> Sura: Sir-uh  
> Bao: Bow as in bow down.


	3. Chapter 3

            Morning came and the storm had passed, the sky littered with the hazy grey aftereffect. Ohahn was intent on speaking to Bao once more, but found he wasn’t around. She wandered out onto the deck, not wanting to be inside much longer. Sleep had come easy, but staying asleep was another challenge. She wasn’t a fan of boats, and being below deck reminded her too much of being underground.

            She saw Sura, up front as if she was steering the boat by her presence alone. She looked back and saw the captain in a covered cabin; a dwarven man with a short temper at the helm. He had griped her way when she asked after Bao.

            She moved forward towards Sura and saw something in her hands that she quickly tried to tuck away when Ohahn grew closer. When she realized that it was only her she relaxed.

            “Apologies, I didn’t mean to intrude.” She said to the young woman.

            “No, no, it’s alright. Old habits die hard, I suppose,” She took a deep breath, her fingers delicately holding the phylactery in her hands. “Having personal items back in the circle was always scrutinized. ‘You shouldn’t have this.’ I felt as though I was constantly looking over my shoulder to keep the precious little things I had.”

            Ohahn nodded, looking out over the water. “Hawke mentioned you’re searching for your family.”

            “Yes… I thought I was close once, but…” She swallowed, “He was already dead… I only have three left. Daylen, Solona, and Dom…”

            “Are those phylacteries helping?”

            “Well… Solona and Dom’s are growing warmer. Which gives me hope that maybe they fled our land and managed to get somewhere safe… But Daylen’s grew colder as soon as we headed west. Perhaps I didn’t look hard enough in Tevinter. I was also too worried to go to Antiva.”

            “Understandable. An old companion of mine is a former Crow. Perhaps when we get back… _When_ we get back I’ll send a missive to him and see if he knows anything.”

            Sura’s eyes seemed to light up, she finally cracked a small smile, “Thank you. Just… just having hope helps. Daylen is the oldest. Solona was third, and Dom was fourth. Though Dom usually acted like the youngest.” She smiled sadly, took a breath and brought herself from her daydream. “What about you? Any siblings?”

            “Yes, my brother Fergus. He’s currently the Teyrn of Highever. He married again and has a little one. I wasn’t sure he would be able to find happiness after what happened to our family, but he’s slowly been able to heal.”

            “And you? I’ve heard rumors… I’m sure they’re all untrue.”

            Ohahn scoffed lightly, “The rumors that his Queen runs out on him, and that he has a mistress?” She watched Sura nod sheepishly, tucking the phylactery back in her bag. “They’re false. I wouldn’t have left the second time, but I had no choice. I only left about five years ago because of… The taint…”

            “I’m sorry… Hawke told me about it… How the Grey Warden initiation is more than what people know.”

            “I don’t know what fate lies ahead for me… But if I can help Alistair and others overcome this… Then it was worth it.”

            “That is quite the noble attitude,” they turned to see Bao who was walking up. “I wonder if your attitude is the same if it’s at the cost of your life.”

            Ohahn stood up straighter, hesitation did not color her voice, “I was prepared to sacrifice myself to save Thedas from the blight. If my life can help those who are suffering, including my husband, then I’ll pay that price.”

            He had a curious look on his face when she mentioned Alistair then a slow smirk appeared at his lips. “Your sacrifice was never in the plans.”

            She burned at the thought, the way she felt when she found out Alistair had gone behind her back to do the ritual with Morrigan. She had refused the Witch’s offer outright, but Morrigan went to Alistair and pleaded to his naivety. Suddenly she had pushed the tall man back against a pole, arm stretched up against his throat despite his height.

            “Ohahn!” She heard Sura’s shocked voice, but she could only see the smirk on Bao’s face.

            “So you know Morrigan?” She growled.

            “I don’t,” he said simply. They were in a standstill as her eyes burned into his. She realized there was something deeper at work, something she had questioned long ago, but put it to the back of her mind. She slowly began to let him go, then immediately made her way back into the ship’s lower deck.

            She spotted Hawke, moving quickly past her after telling her to come with her. She heard the hurried footsteps of her taller companion and they went inside her room.

            “Is everything alright,” Hawke asked confused.

            “Noa…” Ohahn started, but continued to pace the small space.

            “Uh oh, you’re using my first name, this must be serious. I can assure you I’ve not gotten into any trouble so far.”

            Ohahn shook her head, “No… When you made it past the darkspawn hoard you said it was because of Flemeth, correct?”

            Hawke nodded, “Yes, Varric glossed over those details in his book, but yes. She appeared out of nowhere practically, swooped in as a dragon then sauntered her way towards us with her ever so lucrative deal.”

            “And what was the deal?” Ohahn was growing more nervous, ill at ease at the thought that everything that had been happening had been for a reason. Flemeth’s reason.

            “I was to take an amulet to the Dalish elves near Kirkwall. It took a while, but eventually I was able to get out of the city and deliver it to their Keeper. They had my former companion Merrill perform a ritual, and poof out pops Flemeth from the amulet.”

            “Was this before or after the blight ended?”

            “After… I’m unsure how long after, but sometime after. I had to work off a year of my debt and couldn’t leave the city. It was probably a bit after that I was able to get some time to myself to head out there to do it.”

            Ohahn stopped in her tracks. Morrigan had convinced them they needed to kill Flemeth as she had expected the Witch wanted to take over her body. She had trusted Morrigan then, and they set out to expel the dragon. Ohahn had always been wary, she thought that Flemeth saved Alistair and her with something more sinister in mind down the line. She had never gotten the exact story from Hawke, but now… She realized now that things seemed to be working in Flemeth’s favor.

            “So she preserved herself?”

            Hawke nodded, “I suppose so. I thought it odd that she said I may have saved her life.”

            “Did she say anything else?”

            “She said… ‘Destiny awaits us both,’ and that the world was on the precipice of great change, and I shouldn’t be afraid to leap…” She was silent for a moment until she spoke her last words quietly. “It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly.”

            Ohahn let those words sink in, it was eerie, and unsettling. “What happened next?”

            “She said I had her thanks and sympathy. Turned into a dragon and flew off. I always assumed her sympathy was over my death, but apparently it was for nearly everyone around me…”

            “What do you know of what happened during the Inquisition’s time?”

            Hawke shrugged, “Not a whole lot. Varric and I parted ways after the siege on Adamant. I met up with you and we went to Weisshaupt and… After that I went back to Starkhaven. Varric wasn’t privy with the details, and I wasn’t sure I wanted to know what ended up happening.”

            “I wouldn’t doubt if Flemeth dabbled her fingers within that event as well.”

            Hawke’s brow raised as she gave her a questioning look. “Are you saying Flemeth is planning something?”

            “And we’ve been her pawns.”

            An incredulous look developed on her companion’s face. “Surely you’re joking?”

            “What if I’m not? She saved Alistair and I from Ostagar, and I always knew there had to be a reason for that. She practically forced Morrigan to come with us on our journey and suddenly Morrigan knows a ritual that can save the Grey Warden who deals the finishing blow?” Ohahn paced, until she stopped again. “She found you for a reason. She saved you for a reason too. You brought her back to life. I don’t know what’s become of Morrigan’s child, but I’m willing to bet that child has something that Flemeth needed.”

            Hawke finally shrugged, “I couldn’t tell you. But Varric could. We can head back to Kirkwall when we’re done here. He can tell us everything that happened with Hahya Lavellan during the Inquisition.”

            Ohahn averted her eyes from Hawke’s, pretending that she was looking out the porthole because something caught her eye. She didn’t have the heart to tell her that she may not be coming back from this journey. She wasn’t sure what could be happening, but if Bao’s cryptic warnings were any indication, whatever his people had planned, if they had something planned, probably wouldn’t end well for her.

            “Are you alright?” Hawke stood, placing a hand at her shoulder. “Perhaps we’re reading too much into this?”

            Ohahn could see that falter in Hawke’s confident look. Even she knew that Flemeth had been up to something. “Yes, I’m fine… We should be careful.”

            Hawke chuckled, “Going on this journey is anything _but_ being careful, my friend.”

            They parted ways for the time being, Ohahn looking for Shouyah and finding him at the stern. He was sitting, legs crossed as if he was meditating. She was about to leave him be, but he called back to her.

            “Something on your mind,” he asked.

            Ohahn set her arms against the rail, looking out at the storm they’d passed through. “What do you know about Flemeth? The Witch of the Wilds?”

            The prolonged silence caused her to look back at him, he seemed deep in thought, concerned. “She was very… Mysterious. Always speaking in riddles. My tribe respected her, and when I say they respected her I mean the ones who knew better left her alone. If we camped close enough to the Korcari Wilds it became a game with some children. You know how kids are. Talk about the scary monster in the woods and see if they could find you. Some did. Some didn’t return. Legends grew scarier, and soon we tread deeper into what you call the Uncharted Territories. No one wanted to deal with her ways.”

            “So she was always trouble?”

            “I’m saying she always seemed like she was waiting for something. When people spoke of the things she said, she would speak in riddles but it wasn’t hard to figure out that she was waiting.”

            “Waiting for what?”

            “You’ve dealt with her. You know far more than I do.”

            Ohahn nodded, “How would you go about handling her?”

            “Avoid her. She’s trouble, something always sounded off about her. As if the real Witch of the Wilds was more than what we could truly comprehend.”

            Ohahn looked back out to the sea. Trouble _was_ brewing, it had been brewing. Everything was connected and she knew that now more than ever. She’d been too blinded to see it before, the taint had been causing her to lose herself, so much so that she was almost always consumed with the thoughts of it.

            “Do you believe in destinies,” She asked.

            “We are all destined to walk the path the spirits have made for us.”

 

~~

 

            To say she was surprised at seeing the bustling city on the other side of the Volca Sea was an understatement. She hadn’t expected to see such a port with so many people wandering around. It was mostly human, but plenty of elves and dwarves among them with Qunari sprinkled in.

            It was interesting to see. They knew so little of what was beyond their lands. She hadn’t thought about the possibilities of people beyond the borders.

            She was close by her group, all of them in awe as they looked around. “I heard stories about the port being big, but nothing like this,” Shouyah said.

            “Did you know anyone who came this far,” Sura asked.

            He nodded, “Some claimed, but they didn’t describe it being this big. Or all the people working together like this.”

            “Too bad our people are too stubborn and hard headed to get on board with working harmoniously with one another,” Hawke mused, crossing her arms. “We’ve been trying our best in Starkhaven to help the elves and providing them with more comforts, but there’s always some noble being an ass that has to get in the way.”

            Ohahn could relate. “Alistair and I have been improving conditions in Denerim’s alienage since he became King. The nobility weren’t very happy that I forced them to rebuild the alienage first, and better, after the blight was over. They didn’t see how many elves picked up whatever they could to help us against the darkspawn.” She was worried whenever the Teyrns of the Bannorn began to gripe about Alistair’s “leniency” towards the elven people in the city. She was always quick to remind them, when she had been able to attend such gatherings, that being decent people was never a bad thing.

            Her father had taken great lengths to encourage a good rapport with the elves in Highever. She would do a disservice if she didn’t follow his example. She’d heard of a lot of elves leaving cities after Corypheus’s defeat, but a lot of the ones in Denerim remained. Things had gotten better, and thus many wanted to stay. Fergus had relayed the same for Highever.

            “So what’s our new friend up to?” Hawke leaned over to Ohahn as they watched him speaking with what looked like dwarven merchants. “I’ve never heard that language before.”

            “I’ve no idea. I’m assuming that this isn’t where we’re supposed to be.” She’d noticed a few heavy creates that had been unloaded from his boat. She wasn’t sure what was in them.

            “He’s transporting lyrium,” Sura suddenly said. “I felt something on the boat, but I was never close enough to it. I sense it now.”

            “They don’t have lyrium here? What do the dwarves bring to the table then if there’s not a chantry grabbing them by the balls for more lyrium?” Hawke was still watching Bao suspiciously.

            “I once read that the Voshai people were fascinated with lyrium. They would trade unique spices and goods with the people of Laysh in exchange for it,” Shouyah said.

            “Isn’t there a thaig somewhere near the Anderfels? A big one?”

            Ohahn turned to Hawke after a moment, “Kal-Sharok?”

            “Ah yes, that’s the one. Who wants to wager they have tunnels all the way to the Volca Sea?”

            “What do the Voshai people have that the dwarves of Kal-Sharok would be willing to trade lyrium for?” Sura frowned.

            “I suppose we’ll find out,” Ohahn spoke, but she was beginning to think there was definitely something more to that relationship as well.

            “Who wants to wager there are dwarven tunnels stretching out this far as well?” Sura mentioned, and it wasn’t a farfetched thought. She heard that their network at one point had extended to all reaches of Thedas. Or at least what they knew of in Thedas.

            They all jumped at the sound of a dragon’s cry, weapons out and ready when they looked up to see one flying overhead.

            “Shit, dragons?!” Hawke, exclaimed, “no one said we’d have to kill dragons!”

            It circled until it landed on the other side of the city, earth shaking only slightly. Ohahn couldn’t deny the pressure of her blood had skyrocketed as all she could think about was Urthemiel’s roar in her mind fifteen years ago. It sometimes still plagued her nightmares.

            Bao had calmly walked over, telling them they should put away their weapons. It was only then that she had noticed that the people in the port had paid no mind to the dragon’s presence, some having a good chuckle at their reactions.

            “Don’t mind them. They do us no harm,” he said, and Hawke began to lay into him.

            “Are you fucking mad? It’s a dragon!”

            He chuckled, “We have a symbiotic relationship with dragons here. Griffons as well.”

            “Griffons,” Sura’s eyes lit up, and a small smile creeped onto Bao’s lips. “I thought they were all extinct.”

            “Not here. We have a ways to travel to Ankohl. I’m afraid your money is of little use here, but some merchants might be willing to trade if you are interested in the market before we leave.”

            Ohahn could see Sura had an interest, but she declined to say anything. “Then let’s go,” Ohahn made the decision, and they followed after Bao as he walked them through the streets. They were given strange looks as they walked along the smooth stone walkways. Lanterns that looked like they were made with paper hung on iron holders.

            Characters she’d never seen before adorned signs in front of shops, and the delicious aroma of food wafted her way. She couldn’t help herself, stomach growling as she looked on in anticipation. Bao glanced their way, chuckling as he led them over a street. There were canopies lined up, people underneath them, cooking in large pans a plethora of interesting ingredients. He walked up to a particular booth, the elder woman sitting behind it had been cooking with a speed she’d never quite seen in cooking before, and when she noticed the tall shadow in front of her she squealed in excitement.

            She quickly moved around the table and gave him a hug, patting his cheeks as she reached up from her short stature. She looked like she was fussing at him, and he was laughing along to her chides. It wasn’t long before she had loaded up several containers of food for them, pushing a sack into Bao’s hands.

            They followed him to an area with several tables, some people were milling about, but most people were around working.

            “Friend of yours,” Sura asked as they sat down.

            “She found me when I was a kid. Took me in and taught me to cook. It’s how I got to know many colorful people as I grew up. People tell you a great many things in exchange for food.”

            Sura frowned, “Is it always about what you can get from others?”

            “Not always, but mostly yes. There’s always a game and agenda.”

            Hawke snorted, “Please don’t go on about ‘games’ I’ve heard enough of that drabble from Orlesians.”

            “Our game is much different,” Bao began to give each of them a carton, handing out small wooden sticks. Ohahn watched as he broke his apart and began to use them as utensils.

            It took her a bit, but she was able to get the hang of it as she watched Bao, as Sura had, but Hawke had frustratingly given up and began using them as a shovel together to eat her food. Shouyah had taken up a similar approach, but was far less dramatic about it.

            “So what’s your agenda then, Bao,” Hawke asked. “Are we following you to our deaths, or are we heading back the way we came once you take us to wherever we’re going.”

            “It depends,” he shrugged, “some things are out of our control. If you’re meant to leave you will go home. Who knows what’s on the horizon at the end of the day.”

            “Grand, I love it when people speak in riddles,” Hawke quieted down, shoveling more food into her mouth.

            Ohahn was enjoying hers too much to converse. She loved food, loved experiencing it in various places. She very much enjoyed that Alistair had caught on to that fact and asked the elves he’d employed in their kitchen to whip up special things for her. They were always excited to show off the various skills they’d learned in their youth when it came to cooking. Ferelden food was sometimes bland, but not in their home. She’d always thank them profusely.

            “Bao,” Sura spoke up, and he caught her eyes from across the table. “You said you’re a mage, yes?”

            “That’s correct.”

            “How do you not need the fade to cast your magic?”

            He chuckled softly, grabbing a piece of meat with his sticks and ate it. “The fade is limiting. One need only to reach beyond the fade to truly hone one’s skills. We learn much from our elvhen people who never lost their ways. They too reached beyond the borders of what limited them in the ancient times. Our best mages sought mentorship from them. Blood magic need not be practiced by calling upon demons.”

            “What do you mean,” Sura questioned him.

            “Our healers are what you’d call blood mages. They’re able to stitch and heal within a person’s body through the use of it. They need not use their own blood for such practices. It takes skill, the best of it, but that is what training one’s soul is for.”

            Sura was quiet next to her, contemplating what he’d said. “There are Dalish here,” Ohahn asked.

            “Not Dalish, but elves descended from the ancients. Fen’harel put up the veil long ago, but things were not as simple as the Dalish legends tell. He saved the people from enslavement, but in doing so paid a steep price,” Bao explained. “I hear he’s risen.”

            “You must be joking,” Hawke quipped, tipping her container and eating the last of her meal. “Next you’re going to tell us that the Maker really is sitting on a throne passing judgment on us. Sebastian would love that.”

            Bao scoffed, “I said no such thing. Who knows what the afterlife brings beside wandering spirits in the fade. Your Maker may be real, but maybe there’s more? We will never know, unless those who are foolish go looking for it, and unleash an evil upon the world in their ignorance. Your Tevinter people know how that goes.”

            They finished eating in silence and Bao tossed them each what looked like a pastry until Ohahn bit into it finding it was a bun filled with chopped meat and vegetables. It was delicious. The others, save Hawke, wrapped theirs in a cloth to put away for later.

            “I wouldn’t have expected our Queen and Commander as a food fanatic,” Hawke joked, and Ohahn rolled her eyes, but let a soft smile slip.

            “Yes. Funnily enough Alistair said that same thing. He tasked our cooks to find and craft new and better dishes for us. The sky was the limit as he said, since most Ferelden cooking could use spices.”

            Hawke let out a chuckle, “I’ll say. You’ve impressed me so far, Bao. Your food is delicious.”

            They heard him laugh from in front of them as they followed him through the city. They received looks, people whispering in their native tongue. Ohahn was used to it, but she held her head up high and pushed forward.

            He led them across the city, and she took in all the homes and shops. It was interesting, almost overwhelming the amount of people bustling about. It was probably twice if not three times the size of Denerim. Once they made it across town, she could hear an odd noise, almost like the puffing hiss of a dragon accompanied by its rumbling.

            He led them onto a platform, Hawke walking to its edge and looking down at the ground. “What on Thedas are these steel rails in the ground for?”

            “We travel long distances by steam engine trains,” Bao said simply.

            “Trains?” Hawke was confused, as the rest of them were, but if there was a quicker way to travel Ohahn was behind it. She didn’t mind the adventure, but sometimes it was nice to take a carriage ride across Ferelden rather than horseback or walking. She’d done enough walking in her lifetime already.

            She looked from where the noise was coming from, a peculiar metal contraption slowly stopping on the tracks carrying a long line of what looked like carriages that were lengthened. Steam rose from the front carriage, workers sweating profusely as they hopped out to take a breather. Bao had walked over to a booth, offering up coin, and coming back carrying five pieces of parchment.

            “I’ll hang on to these. We won’t be hopping off until we reach Ankohl anyway. It’s about a two day ride.”

            “I never thought I’d see such things in my life…” Shouyah mumbled as he looked over the train.

            “Neither did I,” Ohahn agreed.

            “We’ll need to give all our sovereigns to the dwarves to craft us these marvels back home,” Hawke laughed, moving closer. “It’s quite lovely looking anyhow.”

            Ohahn had asked when they’d be leaving, and he told them no more than thirty minutes. She slipped away, heading back towards the market where they’d gotten their food. When she spotted the elder woman he had called Fi she waited as another person received food in front of her. Fi recognized her and waved her forward.

            “What would you like?” She asked, her common tongue slow, but she was using it perfectly as far as she was concerned.

            “Those balls of bread with the meat and vegetables inside? I’m not sure what you call them.”

            She chuckled warmly, Ohahn couldn’t help returning a small smile. “Bread dumplings,” she said to her. “I will have a fresh batch in a moment.”

            “How much?”

            “A whole batch,” she laughed and Ohahn shook her head.

            “The price? I have none of your currency, but I could trade—” Before she could finish Fi waved her hand.

            “No, no. You are the one my Haru has been searching for. The world is shifting. You will determine if the tide can be changed.”

            “What do you mean?” Ohahn fiddled with her fingers, not exactly favoring being ‘the one’ once again.

            “You are infected. There is a way to prevent the taint, however, it has not been tested in someone already infected. They have not been able to convince a Grey Warden to defect from their order.”

            Ohahn let out a huff, “A tight lid is kept on that it seems. Across from the Volca Sea is the Anderfels where the leader of the whole order lies. He doesn’t want a cure to be found.”

            She nodded, “It seems so. You will determine the future.”

            Ohahn shook her head, “What exactly does the future hold?”

            “The elves have said that Fen’Harel has plans.”

            “How am I supposed to help stop a supposed trickster god?”

            “What are gods but skewed legends? Over time powerful mage can be warped to be bigger than they were. You’ve been chosen, and they chose well.” Fi gently grabbed her fidgeting hands in her own, then cupped Ohahn’s cheek. “You have a lovely soul, even if you fail to see that.” She smiled up at her, then let go to tend to the food.

            Ohahn took a breath; she’d been holding it without realizing it. It was probably best not to ask what exactly, and why, she had been chosen for this. She never thought she was anything special, had been preparing to run away from Highever if she felt trapped any longer. She wasn’t built for that life, and she never felt like she was built for the heroics she’d been dropped into. She merely fought to keep those closest to her safe. Though she was lying to herself; she would extend that to those she didn’t know as well.

            Fi was packing the dumplings into a sack. “Do you like sweets?”

            Ohahn let out a soft chuckle, “Very much so.”

            “Excellent,” She knelt down finding another sack, handing both to her. “Please, take these with you on your journey. I have a feeling they will not last long with my Haru with you.”

            Ohahn smiled down at her, “Are you sure there’s nothing I can give you?”

            “You give me hope that Haru will find the path he was destined for. Don’t fret, dear. You should hurry back, the train will leave soon.”

            “Thank you,” Ohahn bowed forward heading back to the train. She looked back giving a small wave to Fi who returned it. She wasn’t expecting to meet someone who felt like home already.


	4. Chapter 4

            The landscape had gone from flat, arid desert to lush forests and mountains in less than a day. Ohahn couldn’t help sitting out in the main seating area watching the land go by. She was amazed at the things the Voshai figured out, but with the combined efforts of so many knowledgeable people of all races, she realized she shouldn’t be surprised.

            Everything looked so different here, though the many regions that she knew of already were different in their own rights, but everything _felt_ different here. She could see dragons and griffons gliding through the skies, even interacting with each other. That was probably the strangest part.

            She could tell the air had grown colder the further they rolled along, and they were getting higher as well. She could see snowy capped mountains above them through canyons they’d woven through, and as the night grew nearer in the second day she could see lights beginning to twinkle further ahead in a smaller valley. The leaves on the trees getting closer were a burgundy red that she could see even in the early minutes of dusk; there were few along their route floating by.

            She dozed off, not having slept very well the previous night, and was jolted awake as the train came to a stop. Her group was nearby, gathering their bags up, and Ohahn got up to head back to the small room they shared. She grabbed her things, following Bao when he began to lead them off the train.

            The evening was still early, though dusk had settled more richly. The walkway leading away from the train was lined with the lush red leafed trees, the stone path covered with leaves blowing by softly in the autumn feeling wind. It was lovely. Lanterns hung from iron bars rooted into the trees lighting their path as they moved forward. The rest of her group was also speechless as they looked around, in awe of the differences they saw.

            They were all quiet as they moved into part of the village. It seemed quite large, spread out. She felt a peacefulness to it.

            “This is your capital,” Ohahn asked, and Bao nodded.

            “The house we’re going to is our emperor’s retreat. The citadel lies in the center of town, atop a hill where she is found most of the time. It’s more populated towards the center of town. She has arranged for you to stay at her retreat with our best healers, mages, and what you probably consider witches.”

            “Why,” Ohahn asked, and he looked confused. “What makes me important in all of this?”

            Bao let out a long dragged sigh, “Well, we suffered a major cataclysm five years ago. We believe it was connected to the tearing of the veil in your country. We lost a lot of people fighting back demons. Our mages managed to close the rifts that opened up here. A few years later we learned that the eluvians were being used.”

            “What does this have to do with me?”

            “We believe that there is a greater fight coming. We have never suffered a blight here, but there is always a first for everything. I have been trading with your countries for years, I have seen what your blight does. We do not wish for that evil to spread here. We believe curing and uniting the Grey Wardens will enable us to take back the Deep Roads, and to find the remaining Archdemons and end them before they come back.”

            “Fi told me that your people found a way to prevent the taint and that you’re using it on the dwarves so they can take back their Thaigs?”

            “Correct.”

            “She also said it hasn’t been tested in someone who already has the taint.”

            “That’s partially correct. The quicker this solution is administered, the better chance one has of surviving the infection. Not everyone can survive it. It’s never been tested in a _Warden_ before. Especially one who’s been infected with it for as long as you have.”

            “What if it doesn’t work,” She asked.

            “We must keep trying. However this means nothing if we are fighting the forgotten ones in the process.”

            “What does that mean?”

            “If Fen’Harel is truly going to undo what he created, then the rest of the Evanuris, their gods, will go free. That also means the forgotten ones. Our elvhen people don’t know much about them, but they are worried, which means the rest of our country shares their concern. They also don’t believe Fen’Harel will be able to stop them all from coming out of their shackles.”

            “If I die I know other wardens that might be willing to try,” Ohahn told him. “I have several former companions who might agree. Anders, Nathaniel Howe, Sigrun, and Velanna.”

            “Planning to die,” Bao asked.

            “No, merely giving you options should it fail on me.”

            “You didn’t mention your husband.”

            She bristled, shaking her head. “If I die, I don’t want him taking any part of it unless it’s guaranteed he will be cured.” She noticed the smirk on his face, grinning as if he knew something she didn’t know. She grabbed his arm and stopped him. “What aren’t you telling me?”

            “You will learn in due time.”

            “You’ll tell me now,” she nearly yelled.

            “Everything alright, Ohahn?” Shouyah had moved to her side, as well as Hawke.

            “Nothing. Be patient.” She let Bao’s arm slip from her fingers, and he led them further up the path that had narrowed to a smaller road.

            “So, what was that about,” Hawke asked, and she shook her head.

            “He’s keeping secrets,” Ohahn said as they hung a little further back from their guide.

            “Well, that’s obvious. He’s a walking vault of secrets and he enjoys it too,” Sura said.

            “Learn that during your late night discussion with him on the train?” Hawke smirked her cousin’s way and Ohahn could see the woman’s eyes narrow. Shouyah rolled his eyes, moving forward, and Ohahn did the same as the two of them bickered behind them.

            “So they want an army of Grey Wardens to themselves,” Shouyah asked quietly.

            “It would seem so.”

            “Can we trust that’s their only intent? What if we do what they want us to do? You get cured, they decide to invade our lands and take over?”

            Ohahn knew he had a point. “There might be more than just our freedoms at stake,” she said.

            “What if they’re feeding us lies?”

            “And what if they’re not? So far I’ve seen races united, helping and working together. That’s more than any of our countries can say. Especially during the last five years when Tevinter offered no help against their Venatori agents, and Antiva and Rivain mostly turned a blind eye. Orlais is worthlessly always fighting, and the Teyrns of Ferelden are beginning to do the same. There’s something going on with the elves and as crazy as it seems, what he says makes the most sense.”

            He was quiet beside her, then began to nod, “I suppose you’re right. A blighted Tevinter came back to life and wreaked havoc upon our lands. But we should be cautious.”

            “I agree.”

            Weaving through winding paths they found themselves walking down wooden steps that seemed to only take them deeper into the forest. A brook alongside their path seemed to be leading them to where they were going along with little twinkling lights floating in the air that she assumed were fireflies.

            It was beautiful here, the climate was lovely at the moment, but their garb was quite light to combat the heat of the Anderfels. If they were going to stay longer they might need to trade for some new clothes for the current chill in the air.

            An intricate bridge sloped over the river that the brook swept into, and she could hear the crashing of a waterfall somewhere in the woods. It wasn’t until they crested another set of wooden steps that they found themselves on a hill looking down upon what she could only describe as a palace.

            She hadn’t seen architecture like this before, gently sloping rooves that eased over a porch that wrapped around what looked like the entire square of the structure. It looked like it had two levels with the building surrounding a garden of some sort in the middle. It looked massive. There was a wall down below surrounding the property; she could only spot a few guards atop it.

            “Your defenses look weak,” Ohahn remarked, listening to Bao’s chuckle as he led them down the pathway.

            “Perhaps, though the Emperor and her family are capable of taking care of themselves… should the need arise.”

            “You’re quite confident in… everything,” Hawke said.

            “The family are favored, treasured. They help everyone who wants to be helped. Most take it as a sense of pride to help themselves. It’s more honorable that way. We don’t want for much here. We strive for peace. Those that want differently are… Banished.”

            “To where?” Shouyah asked.

            “Across the Volca Sea if they can make it.”

            “Right, so send your troublemakers our way,” Hawke sneered at him.

            “If they can make it across the Anderfels,” Sura said and Hawke bobbed her head.

            “That’s true.”

            Bao led them along the path taking them to the front gate which had a couple more guards watching over it. They allowed them in, even with their weapons. Ohahn was confused, but considering Bao’s talk of powerful magic, she assumed they felt they were no threat.

            The stone path led them forward, trees with pink petals were shedding, sending them into the light breeze. It was lovely, she couldn’t help feeling a sense of peacefulness here. Every time Ohahn was back in Denerim she always felt like they had to look over their shoulders. She was worried for Alistair, worried that the nobles of the Bannorn were planning something. Teagan and her brother had said they hadn’t heard anything, but both knew that they would be the last to know if something was brewing amongst them with their strong ties to Alistair and herself.

            She wished it could be peaceful, wished that their people had a sense of comradery, but everyone wanted to rule over everyone. They were power hungry, wanted more than what they already had. Orlais wanted Ferelden again, she knew that much, but then going deeper within their own countries showed much strife. It bothered her, and she was ready to be done with being queen, though she knew she was a terrible one anyway.

            The burgundy doors were lined with gold, another set of guards swung them open for them as they stepped inside. There were paper lanterns lining the floor, some on the walls. It was a soft glow signifying the evening had arrived. They followed after him as he led them to the left, heading towards the back of the palace. There were many rooms alongside the hallway, she could smell a heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen. The further back they went they found themselves in the back of the home, heading to a grand room.

            A woman entered from the other side, long black hair with a silver streak and golden brown eyes. A younger woman was behind her, nearly her spitting image except for her chocolate hair and hazel hues. She assumed this was the Emperor he spoke of with whom she could only assume her daughter.

            Ohahn watched as Bao bowed slightly, so she followed suit and her companions followed her. She spoke with Bao in their language for a moment before gesturing to them all.

            “This is the Grey Warden Hero, Ohahn Cousland Theirin from Ferelden. Her companions, Noa Hawke, Sura Amell, and Shouya,” Bao said to her.

            “I am Jin Jiahao. This is my daughter Lan. It is quite a pleasure, and interesting fate to meet all of you. As I’m sure Bao has informed you, we do not get many visitors from your land. Certainly not with high standing such as you,” She gestured towards Ohahn and she shook her head, but before she could speak Jin only smiled her way. “You are humble. Humble is good. We’ve heard much about you from Mythal.”

            “Mythal?” Sura quirked a brow. “ _The_ Mythal of ancient elven god proportions? How is that possible?”

            “The elvhen people have always been mysterious. Our people here have always had good standing with the elves of old that live in our lands. They did not lose the old ways, embraced the veil, and continued to thrive by working together. Our past wasn’t always easy, but with compromise, time, and patience, our people have worked together to become prosperous.” Jin spoke.

            “And what role am I supposed to play?” Ohahn asked, and Jin smiled pleasantly.

            “I’m sure you’ve heard that we have a preventative treatment for the blight, yes?” Ohahn nodded. “We have not tried it on a Grey Warden yet. Certainly not one with an advanced case. Most Wardens steer clear of here. They’ve heard the rumors, I’m sure, but none would take our offers. We believe that curing the wardens, preventing the taint’s spread is the best way to eliminating the last of the archdemons. The plan was to build an army of those that could not be infected and lay siege upon them. We have been attempting to help our dwarven allies in taking back their thaigs.”

            “What do you get out of this,” Hawke stepped forward, “what is your gain?”

            “We are worried the blight may travel here. We wish to stop that before that happens,” Jin said.

            “But there are other things that might hinder our progress,” Lan spoke up. “Primarily, Fen’Harel trying to tear down the veil that he erected. Our elvhen people are worried about the Evanuris roaming free once more, but also about the forgotten ones. They’re a dark group of evil magic. We don’t know if anyone will be able to survive the coming war he has planned with them. Demons may roam free, a new blight. It will be chaos that will spread all over. We know we won’t be exempt.”

            “I can’t fight elvhen gods,” Ohahn said. “I’m a warrior, I am no mage.”

            Jin smiled, “The hour is growing late. You must be weary and hungry. We can speak more of this later when everyone has arrived. Bao, we would appreciate if you stayed to see all this through.”

            Attendants seemed to swoop upon them, leading them out and down a different hallway. They were put up in separate rooms, and Ohahn watched as a young man quickly set garments out for her.

            “Thank you,” She told him, and he nodded, bowing slightly forward as he went over to the opposite side of the room to slide the door open. He motioned toward an outdoor bath, steam rising from the small pool. There was a tall hedge surrounding the little outdoor area for privacy. He placed a tray onto the dresser beside the door, she could see soaps and oils settled upon it. She wouldn’t mind a relaxing bath after the long journey they’d had so far.

            “Let me know if you need anything else,” He spoke slowly, his common tongue quite good. She felt a little bad that they were accommodating them so much.

            “Thank you. I really appreciate it,” She told him sincerely.

            “I hope it is fit for a queen.” He was looking at the floor and she grimaced.

            “No, no, please. I’m… I can barely be called a queen. My name is Ohahn,” she told him.

            “Naoto,” he said, and she made her way to him and took his hand in hers.

            “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Naoto,” she said, and his cheeks looked rosy, like he wasn’t expecting her to be friendly. She wondered if the workers here were treated properly, or if it was the same as nearly everywhere where they were treated as staff and nothing more.

            He was quiet for a moment before he looked at her, “The garden is lovely this time of year. Across the hall is a door that leads to it.”

            “Thank you.”

            “Have a lovely night,” he nodded again and made his way out as she looked at the garments set upon the bed. It looked long, like a cloak, white fading to a deep red at the bottom with pink petals for a pattern. It looked lovely, felt even better, and she took her own cloak off and let it settle to the floor. She was about to unlatch the belts of her leather armor when a sliding door whooshed open and Hawke was standing there.

            “Can you believe this?” She looked around. “These people have a pretty nice place going.”

            Ohahn rolled her eyes, “I see we’re practically roommates.”

            “Fitting for best friends,” she joked tossing her own cloak back into her room. Ohahn glanced her way when she was taking off her gloves, seeing something that caught her eye on her finger.

            “What’s that on your finger,” Ohahn asked curiously.

            Hawke looked down at her left hand, a thin delicate band on her ring finger. “Oh, I didn’t mention it? Sebastian and I got married before I joined your journey.”

            “You? Married,” Ohahn raised a brow. She would have never guessed that Hawke of all people would get married.

            “I know, it’s hard to believe, but it felt right. Bass and I probably wouldn’t have, but his Seneschal was a rat. I caught him treating the elves in the alienage like shit, so I told Sebastian and he cast him out. Before he left he blew the lid on our secret affair. Sebastian proposed and it… I don’t know, it felt right to say yes. I realized how much I loved him after we went our separate ways. Going back to Sebastian felt like I’d finally… found home you know?”

            Ohahn nodded, “I can’t fault you for that.”

            “Is it the same for you,” Hawke asked curiously, shrugging out of her leathers leaving her in her tunic and leggings.

            “I never knew I could love someone the way I love Alistair… Being away from him this time… It somehow feels more painful than the other times I’ve left him.”

            “As though you’ll never see him again,” Hawke said, and Ohahn felt a pang in her chest at the truth in that statement. “The older I get, the more everything feels like it’s the last time. You know, I met an interesting couple when Bass and I got married. Varric brought them along. Did you ever hear of the Black Fox?”

            “Who hasn’t?” Ohahn removed her leathers as well, feeling the breeze blowing in from the open door. She couldn’t wait to discard the rest of her clothing and take a nice bath.

            “Well, the fellow with a peculiar elven woman claimed to be _the_ Remi Vascal. Varric told me she found him in Arlathan, asleep. Makes you wonder about this immortality thing.”

            Ohahn shook her head, the legendary Black Fox was alive? “There are stranger things in our land I’m sure. We never thought there was anything beyond the Volca Sea and yet here we are. We even rode on a train.”

            Hawke laughed, “You got me there. I didn’t even know there _was_ a Volca Sea.” Ohahn chuckled along with her. “Well, I have a bath calling my name, as I’m sure you do. I suppose we’ll see each other in the morning.”

            “Good night,” Ohahn said, and she watched as Hawke slid the doors closed.

            The bath had been lovely, and exactly what she’d needed. The soap smelled like those pink petals that they’d passed earlier in the night, and it was intoxicating. She felt relaxed, but she was wide awake and not ready to sleep.

            The moons were peaking above mountains in the distance, and though she was in a different land they looked just the same. There was a flapping noise in the distance and she was on alert for a moment until she remembered what Bao had said about the dragons here. Its shape appeared in the sky as it flew around, landing somewhere close to the palace.

            She found her boots, and decided to go for a walk to investigate if the beast was nearby. She’d only encountered a few dragons in her time, and it wasn’t exactly her favorite thing. She often saw the archdemon in her nightmares, still reliving that final blow. It was unsettling, but she was still curious enough.

            The guards merely nodded her way as she left the gate, assuming since she had no pack she wasn’t going far. It only further reassured her she wasn’t some sort of prisoner in all of this. She walked a lit path to where she thought the dragon had landed, hearing a soft grunt nearby. She came upon a clearing and saw Bao petting the broad snout of an admittedly beautiful dragon.

            Its body was white like snow, with midnight black wings. Tufts of black fur lined its spine, starting from the middle of its head down to its tail. It was so odd to see a dragon acting so timid and friendly with a human.

            “She won’t bite,” Bao called back to her.

            Ohahn stepped forward, though still cautious as it eyed her. “How can I be so sure?”

            “She prefers animals to people.”

            “How do your people do this,” She asked, still standing a few feet away.

            Bao pet her, feeding her a batch of those sweet buns. “We left them alone, they left us alone. They’re smart, we just don’t speak their language. We learned to listen, so did they.”

            “That simple?”

            “Things usually are. Sometimes not killing the things you’re afraid of turns into something good.”

            Ohahn let out a huff then chuckled, “I suppose that’s a fair dig.”

            “They do not wish to see the blights taking over the land. That’s why we have more dragons here than you do out there. They grew weary of the constant blights, so they settled here.” He said, feeding her another bun, and he took a bite of another. “Did you know they’re immune to the blight?”

            “How so?”

            “I read a study that a dragon believed to be infected with the blight was cut open once it died. They found that its body had put the taint into protective pockets, effectively keeping the taint from spreading. Our own specialists wrote of it as well once the dragons started migrating here long ago during one of your blights. They found the same. That’s when the benefits of dragon’s blood came to light.”

            She raised a brow, “Dragon’s blood? Where does dragon blood come into play?”

            “It means everything in this fight. Dragon’s blood is the key to your freedom. Or at least we hope so.”

            Her mind was spinning, she’d heard rumors of dragon’s blood being used as an enhancement, having also heard that that was how Calenhad Theirin had been able to come to power in Ferelden. But could it really cure the taint?

            “That is what we’ve given the dwarves to help prevent the taint. It has been effective so far. We’re hoping that with a ritual it can help you as well. Like your husband.”

            “What,” Ohahn stepped closer, his dragon companion blew out a huff as she drew close so quickly. Bao patted her snout and she relaxed.

            “Your husband is Alistair Theirin, yes?” She nodded. “He is the descendent of Calenhad Theirin. Dragon’s blood flows through his veins. Did it not strike you odd that he never exhibits signs of the taint these days?”

            Ohahn slowly shook her head. She couldn’t believe it, but it was true. She could barely sense the taint in him these days, but she only assumed that it was because her senses had been numbing. But it started to make sense. He didn’t have nightmares, he was barely affected when Corypheus had been causing havoc in Ferelden. It would explain why Fiona had been cured after his birth. Somehow carrying a child with Maric’s blood must have been what cured her, there wasn’t much of an explanation otherwise.

            “It’s all starting to become clear isn’t it? Why do you think the Grey Wardens kill dragons as much as they can? They don’t want the secret to spread.”

            “You’re saying they deliberately tried to drive them to extinction?”

            “How else was their order supposed to keep the soldiers under their thumbs? It wouldn’t be as special and honorable if one can be cured and go back to their own lives when it was all done. Who would travel and recruit; spreading the good word of the wardens and not get involved in anyone else’s troubles?”

            “It wasn’t all bad…” She said quietly, though she hated having been forced into it.

            “I’ve come across the leaders who sit on their thrones in Weisshaupt. They are more of leaders to the people of the Anderfels than their own monarchy.”

            She slowly shook her head, “So I have to drink dragon blood?” She couldn’t help thinking of the ironies. Drinking darkspawn blood and now dragon’s blood? She supposed she couldn’t be too repulsed by the notion.

            He nodded, “If you wish to see if it will work, then yes.”

            “And we don’t know if it’ll kill me or cure me?”

            “Worry not, dear girl. The process will be painful, but I have foreseen your triumph. You will prevail, as you always have.” She hadn’t heard that voice for fifteen years, but she would know its silky, mysterious tone anywhere.

            She turned to the forest, watching fireflies seemingly guiding Flemeth forward from the brush. She wasn’t the frail old visage of what she knew fifteen years ago. Her face still looked the same, but she was wearing an outfit fit for the Witch of the Wild’s legend. Her hair was done up like dragon’s horns with a tight burgundy suit that looked like it was made of dragon scales.

            “How are you here,” Ohahn breathed, almost in shock. She looked at Bao who was smirking; so Flemeth really was their mutual ‘friend.’

            “As fast as the raven flies, I flew even faster, girl. It is about time you caught on to your path. I almost thought you weren’t as smart as I had thought you to be,” she began to laugh rather loudly. “It’s taken you time, but at least you are here before it is too late. And you brought friends, how fortunate. I brought friends too.”

            “What are you going on about, Flemeth? If it’s Morrigan we still have words to share. I can’t promise they will be nice words.”

            Flemeth let out another whooping laugh. “No, my girl. Your dearly beloved.”


	5. Chapter 5

            Ohahn’s feet were moving so fast it felt as though she was flying. The guards barely opened the gate fast enough for her to blaze through and she wildly moved about the palace heading for the wing with their rooms in it.

            She wasn’t sure if they’d be there, but she hadn’t stuck around to ask for their exact whereabouts and it seemed the most likely place. She turned a corner after a long haul and stopped in her tracks. There he was, dressed down in the Voshai’s clothes, and his face lit up when he saw her. She flew into his arms as fast as he did to hers, lips settling upon his for a deep and much needed kiss. It’d only been a month since she’d seen him last, but Maker she couldn’t help feeling it’d been years.

            “What happened, why are you here?” She was worried now, knowing that his arrival here meant nothing good, especially when it was by Flemeth’s hand.

            “Oh, well you know… Just the usual. Lies, deception, corruption… Getting overthrown and exiled. I believe there were pitchforks involved.”

            Her eyes widened; he was joking wasn’t he? “Please tell me you’re playing a trick upon me?”

            He let out a sigh, holding her hand and leading her into her room. Ris had been sitting on the porch, turning when he heard them come in. She moved towards her son, and she pulled him into a hug as she felt him hug her back.

            “Are you alright?” She asked, watching him nod.

            “Yes, ma, I’m fine. We managed to get out unscathed.”

            “What happened?” She asked, watching Alistair walk in slowly behind her bearing a grimace.

            “Well… Remember a little birdie named Anora Mac Tir?”

            She frowned, “Of course…” There were a lot of things that they did wrong, and Anora was possibly the worst one. They’d let her go after the archdemon was slain and things had calmed down, yet there were a lot of things they both regretted regarding the landsmeet, and Anora’s mistreatment was one of them.

            “Well, supposedly, her father told her that my mother was an elven woman,” he shook his head, “so she told this rumor to the folks of the Bannorn, and they found their outlandish reason to have me thrown out.”

            She swallowed hard. Of course Maric would have told his best friend who Alistair’s real mother was. She only knew because a fellow warden had given her one of Duncan’s journals he had hidden away while at Weisshaupt. His mother was Fiona, and he had no idea. She’d met her, who confirmed Duncan’s paper confession, but made her promise she would never tell Alistair the truth. It had always unsettled her though and she knew that this was probably the time to reveal the truth to him. He deserved to know.

            “Ah… I’m going to my room. I’m quite tired,” Ris said to break the silence, knowing that she had that look on her face that meant they needed to be alone. “I’m glad you’re alright, ma,” he gave her a quick hug and she hugged him back. The boy was a man at twenty-one now, and despite him not being related to either of them he had so many of their traits within him, even before he spent a lot of time around them.

            Once he was gone Alistair let out another sigh. “What’s wrong? You’ve got that ‘we need to talk’ look on your face.” He mumbled, heading over towards the open door to the porch outside.

            “It’s about your mother… About who she truly is.” She took in a breath, still not sure if she should really tell him, but he deserved to know. “Your mother _is_ an elven woman.”

            “You can’t be serious, Anora was telling the truth? Why…” He was frustrated, “why didn’t Maric tell Eamon? Why did he have to lie about everything!?” He nearly shouted, but held himself in check. He wasn’t himself in the moment, normally the silly and lighthearted foil to her quiet and cold nature. This was the culmination of all the lies he’d been told his entire childhood. “He was ashamed of me, ashamed of my mother! He didn’t even have the gall to tell me when we met in the fade!” He let out a low growl, Ohahn moved closer to him and threaded her fingers with his. He let out a frustrated sigh, trying to calm his anger. “How do you know this?”

            “When I was at Weisshaupt I was given one of Duncan’s journals…”

            “ _What_?” his brows practically knitted together. “Duncan knew? He _knew_ who my mother was and he didn’t tell me? But wait… He… He knew me before we ever met at the chantry?”

            She nodded slowly, “He was friends with your mother. She was a grey warden herself. He was with her when she brought you to Maric. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… but I met her and she didn’t want you to know. She didn’t want you to be ashamed of her.”

            “How could she not want me to know? Did she not want me? So much so that she just cast me aside to a father that never wanted me either?” His hand left hers as he placed them on his hips, pacing, crossing his arms and back again.

            “I believe it was more complicated than that… She loves you… She’s proud of the man you became, Alistair.”

            “Who is she?” Ohahn looked down at the floor and he put his hand under her chin to tip her face to his. “Please, tell me.”

            “Promise me you won’t beat yourself up, Alistair.” He sighed. “Promise me.”

            “I… I promise.” She knew it was a lie, but she just had to soften the blow first.

            “Your mother… is Fiona. Former grand enchanter Fiona.” She saw the look on his face, knew the sudden realization had washed over him that he had treated his _own mother_ so cruelly in her time of need. He cast her out of Ferelden, he’d said terrible things. “Alistair, she knows and understood your decision. She does not fault you for that.”

            “I didn’t help her… I didn’t help _my own mother_. I met her, Maker, forgive me…” He wiped his hand over his face, devastation written all over it. “I can’t believe this… Fiona… I don’t know how to feel about so many things all over again… How many times do I have to go through this?” He sat on the bed and she sat beside him, rubbing his back. “I deserve this. Maker, forgive me, I murdered Anora’s father in front of her… I should have taken the higher road, but… I was so angry, and if he just… Admitted that what he did was wrong maybe… Would it have all made a difference?”

            “I don’t know…” She smoothed her fingers over the back of his hand, her fingers tucking into his palm. “We did a lot of things wrong, goaded on by people who were older than us… Took advantage of us being… stupid, angry children. There’s always a better way, but we can’t change it now…”

            “I know…” He squeezed her fingers, wiped away a tiny tear that escaped from his honeyed eyes. “I wronged that woman in so many ways… I can barely feel angry at what she did… I can only hope she’ll rule Ferelden better than I could.”

            She turned his face to look at her, squeezing his hand. “You won’t try to take it back?”

            He shook his head, “No… We managed to get our people out of the castle without carnage. Another little birdie warned us something was coming. I had Flemeth stop in Highever and I gave a few letters to your brother to send out to Teagan and Eamon. I don’t want another civil war, I don’t want Ferelden seeped in more bloodshed… If… if this is what the Bannorn wants… Then that’s what they’ll get.” He eased in and kissed her softly. “At least you won’t have to cringe at being called queen any longer.” She couldn’t help smiling at his little quip, kissing him back as well.

            Alistair let out a sigh, moving to stand as he walked around the room. “Our home is gone.”

            “You and Ris are my home.” His smile was goofy, her Alistair was back. “Are you alright?”

            “Yes… I had a lot of time to yell and scream while Flemeth swooped us about. A good leader knows when to hold his hand. Maybe someday I’ll get it back, but I have a feeling I’m needed elsewhere if Flemeth is involved.”

            Unfortunately she knew that was true, but she refused to let Flemeth use Alistair for her gains and schemes again. “You were and are an exceptional leader, Alistair.”

            He smiled, hands on his hips. “Not too shabby for the boy who was afraid to lead.”

            “Not shabby at all.” He reached his hand out to her and she took it, pulling him back onto the bed. “Let’s go to sleep.”

 

~~

 

            Morning came, or rather early afternoon. She was surprised that she had managed to get to sleep properly and stay asleep. Alistair was gone from her bed, and in a moment of haze she almost wondered if she’d dreamt his arrival. She got up, finding a neatly folded stack of clothes for her—tunic, belt, and leggings, simple enough—and dressed herself.

            She meandered down the hallway, finding her way into the garden that the palace surrounded. It was lovely, little waterway paths and ponds with colorful fish swimming in them. There was a light breeze as the sun softly shone through, and she realized just how large this palace was with how much space the garden occupied.

            She could hear people wandering about, but also heard the sounds of someone training and wandered that way. She found Bao with Ris, showing him moves with his polearm. She didn’t exactly know how she felt about Bao teaching things to her son, but admittedly he hadn’t received much training with his magic his entire life. They made sure he privately trained, and they helped him as much as they could, but with neither she nor Alistair being mages, it proved tough for him. What he learned is what he could figure out on his own, and he did quite well for being self-taught.

            “Teaching my son your tricks,” she asked as she came upon them.

            Bao shrugged, “I can sense some untapped potential within him. I figured I’d offer him a few pointers during his stay.”

            “Ah, sorry, ma… I was roaming around.” Ris said, and she shook her head.

            “No worries, we were never able to provide you with someone who could properly teach you. With as cocky as my new friend is here, I suppose he’ll do.”

            Bao chuckled, smiling her way, “You don’t trust me.”

            “No, but you haven’t led us astray thus far.”

            “Do you not trust easily?”

            “I watched as my father’s best and truest friend led his men in a siege upon my family’s home and slaughtered everyone within.” She stared at him and he stared back.

            “I’ll take that as a no.”

            “That’s a no,” she confirmed. “But if you’re as skilled as you believe you are, and can help him be in control of his magic rather than the other way around then… I would appreciate you help him, if that’s what he wants.”

            “Are you sure, ma,” Ris asked. Despite being in his early twenties he still sought her approval.

            “Yes, I’m sure. You’ve done well for yourself, but if we can decrease your risk of possession by using new techniques then I’m fine with that.”

            “There’s no risk of possession with our magic.” Bao said, and she almost rolled her eyes. He seemed full of himself, but since he talked a big game she hoped he could back it up.

            “You cross my son and we’ll have words. Mage or not I’ll find a way to take you down,” she threatened and he chuckled a little.

            “I’m well aware of that, you have my word I’ll teach him well. I believe Lady Jin and Flemeth are awaiting you in the grand hall. Take this path and follow it straight back inside. It’s where we were at last night.”

            She nodded, giving Ris a hug before moving forward. She was happy to see him, happy that he was okay despite the circumstances. She moved along the path, heading inside and found Alistair waiting outside of a room. He moved to her and gave her a kiss.

            “Sorry for leaving this morning. I got a bit restless when I woke up and I didn’t want to bother you since you were actually sleeping well for a change. I suppose my body will have to get used to not being up so early to read over endless missives from Orlais and such.”

            “It’s fine,” she kissed his cheek. “I suppose we should go see them.”

            A guard ushered them inside, the Emperor was speaking to her daughter and they quieted once they approached.

            “The King and Queen of Ferelden,” Jin nodded to them, and Alistair snorted beside them which caused her to crack a smile on her tough demeanor.

            “Apologies, ah, I’m afraid it’s actually just Alistair barely Theirin and Ohahn Cousland. Darling, should I change my last name to yours? I hardly consider myself a Theirin at this point.”

            Ohahn pursed her lips, trying not to laugh and smile, but was failing miserably. She lightly backhanded his arm and he only grinned back at her.

            “It’s lovely to see a couple so strong after your hardships. My husband made me smile like that. I miss him dearly.”

            “I’m sorry to hear that,” Ohahn offered her sympathies.

            “Sometimes even our best medicine and healers can find no cure. I miss him, yes, but all I can do is surround myself in the good memories.”

            “Agreed,” Alistair said, and she felt his hand slip into hers. “So… You’ve been looking for Ohahn from what I’ve heard, and if Flemeth is involved I’m sure there’s some mysterious, probably evil, witchy things afoot.”

            Flemeth’s laugh rang throughout the chamber and she felt Alistair tense. They both weren’t sure what Flemeth had planned for them, but there was no escaping her it seemed.

            “Still ever the silly boy you once were. Your destiny was planned long before you caught my eye. I am merely… nudging you both in the correct direction.”

            “Yavana’s doing I suppose,” Alistair muttered. “I’ve had about enough of witches meddling in our lives.” Flemeth laughed again.

            “Thedas is much bigger than you, or her, boy. If you can save it when the time comes, will you?” They watched her slink her way towards the windows, looking out into the distance.

            “Mythal has many words of wisdom we should heed. She knows the dangers the forgotten ones pose,” Jin said, and both Ohahn and Alistair’s eyes widened.

            “You’re Mythal,” Ohahn’s brow furrowed as she shook her head.

            “Yes, my dear. I’ve watched the ages go by in filth and turmoil, waiting for the day when Fen’Harel would lower the veil. I have unfinished business with my brethren.”

            “You know…” Alistair’s voice pitched, “I feel as though the ancient elvhen business is better left to I don’t know… Someone like the Inquisitor, or powerful mages, or maybe even your backstabbing _daughter_ ,” he quipped. “Our specialties are more or less handling darkspawn and frilly politicians.”

            “You jest, boy,” Flemeth spat, “but you have keys to the locks even your dearest ancestors couldn’t break.”

            “I beg your pardon?” Alistair raised his brow.

            “Dragon’s blood,” Jin spoke. “Your veins are thick with dragon’s blood.”

            “Yes, so Yavana told me. What has that got to do with any of this?”

            “Do you not feel it, boy? Or are you too blind to see? Your wife suffers, yet you do not, even though your joining was not many moons before.” Flemeth stepped closer.

            “I can still feel the taint inside of me, what are you getting at,” Alistair was frowning, not sure what was going on, but Ohahn knew. She’d begun to accept that the fleeting disease was barely in his veins.

            “Your blood has all but eliminated the blight within you. A special case, I sense. Your bloodline was the test, and you… You ended up being a fortuitous outcome being taken into the wardens. All the power of a tainted warden, but cured, living, breathing, like a dragon flying through the sky unburdened.”

            Ohahn watched as he slowly turned to her, confusion all over his face. “Do you know what they’re talking about?”

            She shook her head, “Only what they’ve been telling me… That dragon’s blood has been preventing the taint from spreading in dwarves they’ve been testing it on, and that dragons themselves have a peculiar immunity towards it. Pockets of taint sealed off inside their bodies.”

            “Yet you, dear boy, your body has been slowly purging it. As your mother’s did when you were growing within her.”

            He was quiet as he watched the floor, “Duncan told me about a friend of his… That she was cured and they didn’t know how… That was Fiona then…”

            “We’ve yet to find her whereabouts, but she will be important indeed,” Flemeth said.

            “So what are you planning to do? Force her to drink dragon’s blood in some sort of ritual,” Alistair suddenly turned on them, looking at Jin. “What do you have to risk? What will you lose?”

            “We will lose everything we’ve worked for if this does not work,” Jin said. “We are preparing to fight the forgotten ones and the evanuris with all that we have, but if blights ravage our lands I fear there is no hope for all of Thedas. We need armies to take back the Deep Roads, and we need wardens to destroy the remaining archdemons. We cannot handle both, so we are doing our part to assist with the latter while we focus on the former.”

            “But why her? Why not just use me as an example and call it a day? I can see it in all of your eyes that you don’t know if this will work on her! If it’ll kill her or not,” Alistair shouted as he moved away from her.

            “Alistair…” She tried weakly to reign him back in.

            “No! I didn’t sacrifice whatever piece of me I gave away fifteen years ago so that you could be used as fodder for someone else’s games!”

            “We could call it a win,” Lan spoke up, “we could certainly say this is the be all end all cure for all wardens. But what if it’s not? What if they try this ritual and die en masse? Where will we all be then? Your wardens have barely recovered from Corypheus’s onslaught five years ago.”

            “Find another warden to experiment on,” Alistair shouted. “She has already sacrificed too much!”

            “Alistair, please.”

            “Don’t let them use you. Don’t let _her_ use you!” He pointed at Flemeth. “They already did that to me. You don’t think I still think about what I did? What I did to _you_?” His voice cracked. “Maker, I have a child out there that I’ve done the same to him that was done to me.”

            “Foolish boy,” Flemeth spat. “You are no father just for lying there and barely participating. Your selfishness led to your agreement to that matter.”

            Alistair moved towards Flemeth and Ohahn grabbed his arm pulling him back. “Alistair, stop… I’ve made my decision. It’s me. It has to be, it has to be now.”

            She could see tears pricking his eyes. “Are we back there again? Fifteen years ago you told me I had no say in the matter, that _you_ were going to sacrifice yourself to end the blight. You made that decision without _talking_ to me; the same way you’re doing now!”

            “Alistair, please—”

            “What about me? What about Ris? Do you know how much our son loves you? You saved his life, you gave him everything! You should have talked to us before you made your decision! Were you even going to tell me that this was your plan?”

            “I…” She swallowed, “I didn’t know how I’d contact you.”

            His hands were on his hips as he paced. “I love you, Ohahn, but _why you_? Why you _again_?”

            “Because, you foolish thing, she is the only one who can,” Flemeth barked.

            “I didn’t ask for your opinion,” he shouted.

            “You’ll get no opinion but fact! The Anders wardens are so bundled up within your leader’s insides that they’ll not even agree to a cure. What is left of Orlais and Ferelden? No one comes close to having the years of blight she has had to see if this will work. Stop being a child and open your eyes. You two have shaped the world whether you know it or not. You saved her from dying a true Warden’s fate. And now _she_ will unite the wardens under their intended cause. No longer will we sit and wait for the blight to wreak havoc upon our lands. You will find them, you will destroy them as your destinies intended.”

            She could see him not convinced, see that he was still upset. She didn’t know what to say to him, but she knew she was stirring up all the pain they went through fifteen years ago. She should have told him. She hadn’t been thinking, again, and now she was left feeling the empty pit of guilt.

            “After all this time you still don’t realize how important you are to other people,” Alistair croaked quietly as he turned to leave the room. She breathed in a shaky breath as the door slammed shut and her eyes found every little stitch in the mat on the floor.

            “Fret not about him, my dear. He will come around. Men always throw fits and tantrums like children do. We have more important matters to tend to, matters you have already agreed upon.”

            She looked up at Jin who was watching her quietly. “We will prep for two nights from tonight. _If_ you are willing to help us.” She offered a nod, it was Jin’s way of saying the choice was still up to her.

            “Decide quickly, girl. The fates may not be offering us much longer to get over silly quarrels.”

 

~~

 

            “He doesn’t want to talk to me right now,” Ohahn said to her companions as they walked through the market of the town nearby.

            “Do we really have much to worry about though?” Sura asked. “Flemeth is making it seem like a sure thing.”

            “Flemeth maybe, but their leaders are not as certain. They look hopeful, but they’re unsure.” Shouyah said and they stopped underneath a massive tree in the middle of the square. “Who’s ever certain when it comes to rituals? Except maybe witches themselves. If you don’t want to do it, you said it yourself that there may be others who are willing.”

            Ohahn shook her head, “I can’t ask that of them when I’m standing right here.”

            “Besides, she’s the only one alive who took the blow and killed the archdemon,” Sura mentioned and Hawke crossed her arms.

            Hawke let out a huff, “I suppose everyone has a point, but stop trying to persuade her otherwise. She has a family, and a life that—”

            “A life that’s cut short and nearing its end. Alistair may not understand it, but I feel it. I feel my body breaking down day by day… The soft song that sings in my thoughts… It’s not loud, but it’s there, it’s calling to me. I don’t…” She blew out a shaky breath. “I don’t want to go back to the deep roads for that end. I tried it once and… It nearly drove me to insanity more than what’s going on in my head right now.”

            “Going by your terms is what every warrior wants…” Shouyah said, patting her shoulder. “It’s still your choice.”

            “Yes, it is. And if she doesn’t want to do it there’s no shame in that either,” Hawke said.

            Ohahn smiled at her friend, her _friends_. “I appreciate the concern, Noa, but… This is something I have to do… Not just for myself, but for the rest of the wardens who were forced into this. Who thought they were joining something much nobler than what it’s become. They fantasized in their minds something more than the lies and corruption, the desperation the order has now caused. Power corrupts people, and the Grey Wardens have been no exception…”

            Their group was quiet, pondering as the wind softly offered its comforts. “You know… It was almost me…” Sura began. “And to be honest, I don’t know… I don’t think I could’ve been as strong as you right now… I don’t think I would even be here right now if it was me.”

            “What are you talking about?” Hawke asked.

            “Before Duncan went to Highever he stopped at our circle. He was going to recruit me, but for some reason he changed his mind. I think… I think a templar I knew had something to do with that.”

            “Well, Curly did really have the hots for you,” Hawke teased and Sura blushed.

            “What I’m saying is… I don’t think I could do what you did.”

            Ohahn shook her head, “Neither did I… It was a lot of luck and good people. Anyway… I don’t feel as though I have a choice in the matter. If I don’t I go mad, if I do… There’s a slight chance I die.”

            “With Flemeth so confident, it’s hard to be worried,” Shouyah scoffed. “I wonder what else she really has planned…”

            “I wonder that too.” Silence fell upon them again and Ohahn looked at Sura. “What of your siblings? Have you figured out if they’re near?”

            Sura shook her head. “No not really, but their phylacteries are still showing them near except the one. Bao said he’d take me to a few villages that have been known to house foreigners. And also to some training temples.”

            “Good,” Ohahn said. “I don’t expect you three to stay. You’ve helped me get this far, and when I can I will repay you.”

            “Nonsense,” Hawke playfully pushed her shoulder. “Friends don’t expect repayment in this regard. Besides, from what Sura’s new boyfriend was saying, you may be down for the count for a while. So someone has to watch out for you, especially if your husband still has his smalls in a wad.”

            Ohahn had to chuckle, she knew Alistair wouldn’t be mad at her for too long. He just needed time. “What about you, Shouyah?”

            “Flemeth approached me. Spoke of my kinsman and her relationship with them,” He said uneasily. “I’m not sure what to make of it, but she’s said I’m supposed to be here too.”

            “That’s unsettling. She has that way about her,” Hawke said.

            They made their way back to the palace grounds and Ohahn wandered until she found Alistair in the garden with Ris. They were lying on a patch of hazeled grass as they watched the sky.

            “Can we all speak? As a family?” She asked as she approached and she saw Alistair  watching her carefully. Ris sat up and she eased onto the ground with them.

            “Da told me…” Ris said softly, and sadly looked down at the grass.

            Alistair sat up as well. “I also said that our _good friend Flemeth_ has assured us of your chances… Now that I’ve calmed down a little I can… See reason a little better. But don’t think I’m not still upset. I’m quite upset.” He said as he gave her a fake glare.

            “I haven’t been honest with either of you over the years…” She said, watching a red leaf attempting to free itself from a tree. “About the taint inside me…”

            “Ohahn, don’t… I know…” Alistair’s voice cracked. “I know it’s been bad. I’m trying not to be selfish again, but losing you… That’s why I was upset… I don’t want to think about losing you to all of this bullshit. Again… I know I can’t save you every time, but, Maker, damn it…” His voice was soft at the end.

            “I know… And I’m afraid of what I’ll become if I don’t go through with it.” He pulled her in to him, grabbing Ris to join their awkward little hug while sitting on the ground.

            “You two mean everything to me…” Alistair said, and she felt a tear drop down onto her cheek. Ris was quiet as he buried his head in Alistair’s chest, holding onto them both. She reached up and cupped Alistair’s cheek, brushing the tear aside.

            “It’ll be fine…” She said quietly. “What’s a little dragon blood compared to darkspawn’s?” She smiled when Alistair let out a laugh with a choke of a sob. She felt her own tears slip down her cheeks. She never knew she could know happiness like this, but her heart swelled, beat with a fiery determination to live and see this all through… If only so she could listen to the laughter of the man and son she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content at the end of this chapter.

            Ohahn woke with a start from a deep sleep, a better sleep than normal. Something seemed off, wrong, and she ran a hand through her golden brown hair to push it from her face. She looked toward the open door to the outdoor space, darker than earlier with clouds having rolled in. The wind was rustling the trees, but something seemed wrong.

            That’s when she felt it, the sense and alert of the taint creeping nearby. Alistair’s arm was slung around her waist, sleeping peacefully and she patted his arm. He groaned, instinctively pulling her closer and she tapped his hip.

            “Wake up,” she whispered, but she felt them approaching faster, so fast that a puff of smoke appeared as she heard the sound of boots on the floor. She quickly kicked Alistair off the bed, rolling out of the way when knives stabbed into the thin mattress. She grabbed her sword, moving towards the figure crouched over their bed with his knives stuck so far in he’d reached the floor. He hadn’t realized she was still there, and she swung quickly, sword slicing through the leather of his armor and catching his flesh. He let out a cry, and suddenly there was a crash as Hawke burst through the sliding door that connected their rooms.

            “What’s going on?” She yelled, sword in her hand as well. Alistair had grabbed his too, but was focused on grabbing the man Ohahn had taken care of to make sure he wasn’t going to cause any more trouble.

            There were more footsteps pounding through the house, Ohahn heading outside to chase the fleeting feeling of the taint. She ran down the porch, seeing the figure clad in Grey Warden blues and knew what was at hand. Assassins, they’d sent assassins after them. Someone in that village must’ve informed the leaders at Weisshaupt.

            The guards were on them, how they got past them in the first place she wasn’t sure, but she already wanted to deliver a big ‘I told you so’ to Bao. The wardens were fast however, and one must’ve been templar trained to quickly dispel their magic. They fought, but hadn’t expected Ohahn to be behind them so fast. She swung, catching the templar at his waist where his armor gapped. He went down, and they took care of the other.

            She was breathing hard, running a hand through her tangled curls as she nodded to the two guards. They were in shock, not expecting such a bold and brazen attack. To be honest, she hadn’t either. Their leaders really needed to be taken down a notch when all they were doing was trying to give the wardens another option, hope for a future rather than nightmares and despair.

            “Are you alright?” She asked them and they nodded. They were in the front of the palace now, and she heard Jin’s booming voice. Her hand was in front of her and Ohahn watched as a rippling coil of shimmery magic dragged another warden down the stone path in front of her. Her guards surrounded her, just in case, despite the fact that Jin was quite capable of taking care of herself.

            “Why are you here?” She demanded and she saw the look of fear on the man’s face.

            “You’re housing a treasonous criminal!” He shouted.

            “Criminal by your standards. You attack my home, my people, how do you expect me to react?” He was shaking, Jin was powerful, she exuded it even when she stood before someone.

            “She will bring ruin to the wardens!” He pointed towards her, and she watched unfazed. “You should have died when you killed the archdemon! Cursed magic! You’ll bring ruin on us all!” He screamed, growling in pain. Jin must’ve been doing something to him as she held him captive.

            “I’m trying to help the wardens,” Ohahn said to him.

            “You bring shame to the order!” He shouted again.

            Ohahn was quiet, stood up straighter than she already was, “You did that long before I came around.” She turned away, listening to the crack and screams of the warden as Jin practically muddled him to dust with a twitch of her fingers.

            Alistair was by her side, Hawke huffing as she came around the corner, hair wild and clothes disheveled. “I found another, but Sura and Shouya think one of them got away.”

            Jin said something to her guards, and Ohahn saw one take out a crystal stone and whisper something into it. She wondered what kind of magic he was conjuring, but there were a few workers scrambling to maintain order in the late night. Naoto ushered her and Alistair back into the palace, leading them down a different wing of the house to a different room.

            He told them they shouldn’t worry, that Jin sent for more guards to watch the palace. They should sleep peacefully this time around. Once everyone had settled back into new rooms Ohahn watched as Alistair paced, running his hand through his messy hair.

            “Are they fucking insane?” He stopped and stared at the wall until he turned to face her. She was too tired to think too much about it but shook her head.

            “I may not have said how much I pissed them off during my last two encounters with them.” He let out a sigh as she leaned her arms back onto the bed. “Plus, Emmerich, the First Warden, doesn’t want a cure getting out.”

            “So he sends assassins after you? When does this shit end…” He was frustrated again, and she could see what he wanted to do. He wanted to go to Weisshaupt himself, somewhere he’s never gone before. “I’m going there.”

            “Alistair, wait—”

            “He tried to kill you, threatened you and us once! He needs to know who he’s messing with.”

            “Alistair, you’re not King any longer, it’s not like you can waltz in there as the King of Ferelden with that invisible shield around you. Before you may have gotten away with it with them not wanting to incite a massive war, but now? Now it’s different.”

            “They may not know.”

            “What if they do?” He stopped to stare at her. “Please don’t go to Weisshaupt…”

            “Ohahn… I can’t sit back and let them send assassins after you. What if they go after Ris next too?”

            “Then I’ll burn them down myself. Completely this time rather than Hawke’s half-assed attempt.”

            A soft smile finally appeared on his lips. “Hawke bursting through that door was the stuff of nightmares,” he chuckled and she let out a snort. It was rather comical. “You also kicked me out of the bed.”

            “Otherwise you’d have two daggers in your chest.”

            “You always did love to kick me around.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

            “It was for your own good.”

            “Mmhmm,” he settled his arms on either side of her as he leaned in to kiss her. “You enjoyed that.”

            “I enjoyed saving your life, yes,” she breathed as he slipped lower onto her neck. He breathed her in, hefting her tall form up into his strong arms. He settled them down into the bed, cozying up to her.

            “Are you going to be able to sleep,” he asked, he sounded weary himself.

            “I’ll be fine,” she lied, not knowing whether she’d be able to sleep or not worrying about another attack or nightmares. But at least she knew her senses weren’t lacking. He settled behind her, pulling her close to him and she wrapped her arm around his. She was happy to have him back with her, but she wasn’t sure she was okay with the costs he had to pay.

 

~~

 

            Ohahn thought she’d slipped from the palace unnoticed, but found herself being followed. She was armored up, ready to hunt for the warden that got away just hours ago. She hadn’t been able to get to sleep, so when the inkling of dawn had crept through the cracks of the sliding door, she carefully got up and quietly left.

            She stopped, listening, but hearing nothing. “Alistair, you can come out now,” She called softly, not wanting to be too loud.

            A moment later she heard quiet rustling and he emerged from the trees eyeing her with a grin. “How do you manage to do that?”

            “You’re quiet for a big man, but not as quiet as you think,” she replied, looking around once he came by her side. He eased her hood aside just slightly so he could give her a kiss on the cheek and she chuckled lightly.

            “Big hm?” He raised a brow with a cheeky grin, and she shook her head trying to hide her smile. “I suppose I should lose a few pounds, get back that ole emaciated soldier look.”

            “Stop,” she tried not to laugh and kept her guard up.

            “Hunting?” He asked and she nodded. “I assumed so. I suppose Flemeth… Mythal, whatever the fuck she is, is right. My senses aren’t as good as they once were. I almost didn’t find you.” He looked almost disappointed and she eased her fingers across his cheek.

            “That’s not a bad thing, Alistair. It’s good,” she nodded. This whole quest had been for him, but now… Now it was so much bigger than the both of them.

            “Yes, I know but… I feel guilty. All these years watching you suffer, knowing that it was strange that I wasn’t… It felt wrong, and I wanted to help you.”

            She pulled him to her, settling her lips to his. “You do help me, love. Now, hush. We’ve a Grey Warden to find before he kills us.”

            He smiled, following after her. She was following the river to the waterfall, assuming he’d be close to the river and trying to maintain a vantage point of the palace. She knew she shouldn’t be the one coming out to hunt him considering if she could sense him then he could sense her. It didn’t stop her from wanting to find him and wanting answers.

            They travelled a little ways until she stopped, Alistair stopping beside her. She stood, listening to the wind brushing through the trees and turned to look behind them. There was someone following them, but there was no taint.

            “I have to say, you’re as good as I’ve heard.” Bao emerged from behind a tree, leaning against it once he was around. He was too damn sneaky for his own good.

            “Why did you follow us?” Ohahn stared at him.

            “You left before I could give you something to aid in your hunt.” He tossed something her way and she caught it. It seemed a simple enough silver cuff and she examined it. “It’s enchanted. To cloak your blight so he doesn’t sense you coming.” He tossed one to Alistair as well. “One for you. Just in case.”

            “I have an inkling of a feeling that you already know where he is. I mean correct me if I’m wrong.” Alistair eyed him and Bao smirked.

            “I do, yes. I followed him last night. However, I assumed you two would want to have a word with him.”

            “You assumed correctly. Where is he exactly?” She asked.

            “Up this ridge, follow the river atop the falls. The mountains grow taller. He’s in a cave at the rocky edge.” Bao stood up straight, getting ready to leave them. “I trust you’ll be back before tomorrow night?”

            Alistair looked at her, he still had reservations, but he knew what they had to do. “Yes, we’ll be back.”

            Bao nodded, then a cheeky smile appeared on his lips. “You know, if you follow this ridge line,” he pointed over the falls and to a smaller cliff nearby, “there are some secluded hot springs. They are very nice this time of year.” He left smirking, and Alistair gave her a mischievous grin. She began to chuckle.

            “We’re heading back to the palace tonight, we have nothing to eat,” she told him, but couldn’t help trying to hide her smile.

            “Well, that’s where you’re wrong, my dear. You see before I left, your new friend Naoto packed a nice bag of delectable goodies for us. I’m sure there’s plenty in here for a quick lunch, and a lovely dinner under the stars. It’ll be like the old days. I wouldn’t say good. Bleak maybe, but brighter when we had each other in your tent.”

            “You’re impossible,” She laughed.

            He scoffed, “You’re lying if you say this doesn’t bring up good, fun memories.”

            She eyed him, but couldn’t hide her smirk. “Maybe it does.”

            “It’s funny to think those days were less complicated. Sure we were racing towards the end, but looking back now… I miss those days when we traveled Ferelden and made camp everywhere. Even the Deep Roads.” He shook his head, but grinned at her. “I’m surprised you agreed to… you know… down there. So close to everyone.”

            She felt her cheeks grow rosier and more heated, bringing her gloved hand to her face. “We were young and stupid. That’s all there was to it.”

            “Well, it wasn’t completely stupid, it wasn’t as if we couldn’t sense the danger nearby. Though it was an even greater chore trying to be quiet with how easily it echoed.”

            She groaned again, “Irresponsible…” She muttered, but he continued to reminisce.

            “Thought we’d gotten away with it until Zevran just had to mention it.”

            “Oh, Maker…”

            “Did you know he tried to give me tips? The nerve, as if I didn’t know what I was doing. I mean, maybe at first, but by then, I knew.” He gave her a wink, and she turned to walk backwards as she finally got rid of the embarrassment, willing to be coy with him.

            “You mean to say that you asked him for tips as I recall.”

            He mock gasped, “You lie, you evil woman!”

            “You told me so,” she turned back around to continue forward when she felt the rise of the ground.

            “Okay, maybe it’s true, however it was for your benefit.” She felt his hands at her waist as he pulled her back to him. She smiled when he pulled her hood back so he could kiss her neck.

            “Alistair,” she breathed, “now is really not the time for this.” She felt his sigh at her neck.

            “I know… I miss you…” He hugged her a little tighter and she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying him. They’d often sneak off together at camp just to be affectionate like this. She missed it. He was right, despite the cause they were chasing it was far less complicated than what they’d been dealing with now that they were older. She felt ancient despite only being thirty-five.

            “I miss you too,” she said softly, relaxing back into him. He tugged on her hand and led her to sit in front of him by a tree. She unlatched her sword to set it on the ground and eased her back against his chest as he hugged her again.

            He rested his chin on her shoulder. “I’ve been wondering quite a bit since yesterday afternoon… why us. By what design in Flemeth… Or whomever else’s scheme were we picked for whatever is supposed to happen?”

            “I’m not sure…” She grasped his hand with hers, stroking her thumb over the leather of his gloves. She wanted to take hers off, but decided against it. They shouldn’t get too comfortable before continuing their climb. “Do you ever think about… When you found Maric, and what if he had chosen that path instead?” She thought back to when he’d left on his own journey when he’d begun to hear rumors of Maric still being alive. It was roughly five years ago, a little after she’d left to find a cure and travelled with Hawke.

            “I do… But then I realize, even though I was angry at the time, that what I went through shaped me into who I am today.”

            “We wouldn’t have met.”

            He scoffed, “Of course we would have. Didn’t you say Maric came to Highever to see your parents once? I’m sure we would’ve met at some silly nobley banquet of some sort. You would’ve fallen madly in love with my awkward charm even then.”

            She chuckled softly, breathing in the air around them. “I would have.”

            “Really?” He asked and she nodded.

            “Unless you were some stuck up little prick then maybe not.”

            He laughed loudly, burying his face in her neck. “Oh, Maker, I hope not. I shudder to think about if I acted like Cailan. Though may he rest in peace,” his voice grew quiet and he left a sweet little kiss to her neck before settling his chin back onto her shoulder. “But yes… I sometimes think about what would have happened. Would Loghain have left Maric to die at Ostagar? Would Howe have done what he did? Would you have become a Grey Warden? There’s a lot of factors. It’s funny to think how many things would’ve been different if Maric hadn’t been captured.”

            “Despite it all… I’m glad to have you just the way you are,” she finally said.

            “Mm,” he kissed her cheek, “isn’t that supposed to be my cheesy line?”

            She laughed, moving so she could kiss him. “I can’t let you be the cheesy one all the time, now can I?”

            After their break they were moving once again, heading up the ridge and on their way. Once they’d gotten closer to the area she was beginning to feel the taint close by. She motioned to Alistair that it was best they made their way around any areas close by. As an assassin he probably set up plenty of traps in the area and they were sorely lacking a rogue in this moment. She hadn’t wanted to bother Shouyah with this, however, they’d both learned enough from Zevran who’d explained all the intricacies of assassins and their ways.

            They carefully made their way around, finding the ridge above the cave was quite tricky, but better than barging in head first just in case. They found a spot they could sit and wait, and that’s what they did.

            It was quite some time before they heard something stirring from inside the cave. They waited until he came out, and once they spotted him, they literally pounced. He was quick however and was able to move out the way, beginning to run before Alistair hurled his shield at the man. It cracked him in the back and he went flying forward.

            “Wow… That finally worked,” he was stunned, and she would have laughed if the assassin wasn’t already getting up to run again. She made quick chase and tackled him to the ground, wrestling with him until she had a knife to his throat. Alistair quickly grabbed his hands in case he had any hidden knives and he struggled a moment before realizing it was no use. They both had his wiry frame beat in strength.

            “Emmerich send you to do his dirty work?” Ohahn asked and he growled, struggling a little before she pressed her knife to his neck and drew a little blood.

            “What does it matter what I have to say?” He spat, his Anders accent thick on his tongue. “You bring shame. Both of you. You and your whore mother,” he directed to Alistair.

            “Alright, can I kill him now?” Alistair nearly growled.

            “Why?” Ohahn pressed again.

            “You will bring ruin upon us.”

            “I merely wish to give old wardens an option,” she said. “Something you know nothing about since you’re barely past your joining, correct?”

            “I know more about our order than you do,” he shouted.

            “How’s that,” Alistair asked, “My mentor was a senior warden and even he told me nothing more than I needed to know.”

            “The Anders wardens are superior to your pathetic factions.”

            Ohahn scoffed, “You know why he knows more, darling?”

            “Why would that be?”

            “They knew we’d kill you so it didn’t matter how much he knew,” she said darkly, and he ceased his struggling growing completely still.

            “Ah, sounds right I would say.”

            “I killed an archdemon and all Emmerich did was shrug his shoulders about my nightmares. Do you really think he cares about you? And the good of the order? He’s merely trying to take the Anderfels for himself. He’s been using us. He probably never took the joining either. I saw him wearing his vial of blood, but that’s probably the only reason we sense the taint on him.”

            “I don’t believe you.” The young man’s voice was shaking.

            “When did they tell you he joined the wardens and assumed the role as first,” Alistair asked.

            He was quiet until he answered, “five years ago.”

            “That’s what they said when I first joined. Fifteen years ago.”

            “You’re lying!” He growled, managing to get a good kick to Alistair’s chest and freeing his arms. He was quick, she’d give him that, and he managed to snake out of her hold and right himself, holding his knife on them. “The Grey Wardens bring order! They’re honorable not like you!”

            “I did my duty and was rewarded with cold shoulders and indifference,” she said, pulling her sword from its bindings. “Do you believe that if you kill an archdemon that you’ll be rewarded?”

            “You’re lying! They said there’s no way that you killed the archdemon since you’re alive!”

            “Too bad there were plenty of witnesses atop that tower,” Alistair said. “It makes their theories a tad problematic.”

            “It’s lies!” He threw a knife and she moved, barely escaping his expert throw and he threw another. She didn’t even have to look to know Alistair was quickly moving towards him, and before he could use his cloaking technique, she distracted the young man enough that Alistair was on him. He fought him, but they were well trained versus assassins and it wasn’t long before Alistair took him down.

            “I’m sorry it had to end this way,” Alistair said to him, and sunk his sword through his chest, closing his eyes in the process. It never got any easier.

            They made sure to check the cave, seeing if there was anyone else, but finding no one. He didn’t have much on him, basic hunting tools, little else. Once done they quickly left the area. They were quiet for most of the journey, and once they’d made it to the top of the falls they looked over the land before them.

            It was beautiful. Mountains surrounded Ankohl down in the valley. Just as Bao had said she could see the Citadel in the city center atop a hill. There was snow on the higher mountains in the distance, and she could feel the chill in the air here and the cool spray of the water beside them.

            “Do you think there’s more,” Alistair asked from beside her.

            “Maybe. Let’s hope they don’t have any too close waiting for them to come back.”

            She felt his hand slip into hers and he motioned to their right at the ridge line that way. “How about it? We have these,” he gestured towards the bracelets Bao had given them. “Let’s take some much needed time to ourselves.”

            She smiled his way, sliding towards him and pressing a kiss to his lips.

            “Maker, I love it when you smile,” he breathed against her lips causing her to grin against his mouth. They hopped across boulders in the river, making their way towards the spot Bao told them about.

            Once they found the location it was almost like a little grotto, but open, a little steam coming up from the water. There was a pit for a fire, someone else having been here before and Ohahn could only assume it was a place Jin and her husband may have come to. A long time ago it seemed.

            They gathered what they needed to start a fire, and discarded their leathers leaving them in their tunics and pants. They ate, and were lying on her cloak as they looked up at the canopy of trees above them. There was a gap at the top that they could see the beginning of stars as the evening began to age. She could fall asleep in comfort right then, but admittedly she was curious to hop into the springs and relax in there, though she suspected they wouldn’t be enjoying that for long.

            She sat up, feeling Alistair’s hand on her back, smoothing over her tunic. Suddenly, he sat up as well and gave her a quick kiss to her cheek before standing, beginning to discard his shirt. She watched him as he undressed, slipping his pants and undergarments off to leave him bare. She loved the sight of his back, his broad shoulders, and the freckles that dotted his golden tanned skin. He caught her looking, not ashamed in the slightest of his nudity in front of her. He shed that shyness long ago after they’d first made love.

            There were stone steps leading into the small pool, and she watched him step in, letting out a groan once he’d submerged himself within. “Oh it feels amazing. The water’s warm and we didn’t have to use any fancy rune tricks!”

            She let out a chuckle, the winters were tricky in Denerim when their runes weren’t working right and the water was freezing cold. She stood, taking off her pants and caught him looking at her. She smirked, tossing her shirt and bra aside and undoing the braid in her hair. She stepped down into the pool, feeling the warm waters inch up her legs, and he was right, it was positively blissful. She slipped in, dipping her head to wet her hair and eased closer to him. The water was deep enough to cover their chests, and there was a low seat carved into the rock that Alistair was sitting at.

            “I like that look,” he grinned. “I missed that look.”

            “What look?”

            “The ‘I’m having naughty thoughts’ look,” he smirked and she laughed. “It’s been quite some time, you know.”

            “It’s been a month,” she eased closer to him to stand between his legs, hands slipping over his thick thighs. “You do have a hand,” she said, finding his length, squeezing him to get her point across. “I’m sure you used it well,” she leaned closer, pressing a kiss to his chest and listening to him groan. His hands were at her hips, sliding down her thighs and over her ass.

            “My hand is nothing,” he slipped back into the water, mouth dipping down to suck her nipple into his mouth, “compared to feeling you wrapped around me,” he panted, and she ran her fingers through his wet hair. His large hand palmed her other breast, as he continued to lick and suck. Her head rolled back; she missed him so much, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss this as well.

            His hand eased down her stomach, sliding between her thighs and touching home and she didn’t think she could feel warmer in this water than she already was, but, Maker, she wanted him so bad. He grabbed her thighs, hefting her up so she could wrap her long legs around his waist. She could feel him thick and hard along the seem of her. She moaned, too wound up to care that they were outside, and once he’d set her on the seat he was sliding inside of her slowly, the way he knew that would drive her wild.

            His lips were on hers, letting a moan slip inside of her mouth as he hilted himself within her. She swallowed his moan, returned one just for him and slid her fingers over his slick shoulders, digging them into his back. Unlike Alistair, she didn’t have a moment to herself to be able to relieve her tension, and she found herself cresting that peak quickly with each thrust inside of her. Her breathing sped, she felt his smirk against her lips.

            “Someone’s a little wound up,” he chuckled breathily, thrust a little harder, and she was coming undone, holding him tightly as she came. She needed a moment, feeling him still thick and hard inside of her and she enjoyed the feeling of fullness.

            “Mm,” she lazily kissed his shoulder, relaxing her legs. “Let me finish you—”

            “Oh no, I don’t think so,” he groaned, sliding out of her and gathering her up in his arms. She nearly shrieked at the sudden movement, holding onto him as best as she could with how slippery they were. He quickly carried her from the spring, setting her down on the cloak they were lying on earlier near the fire. Before she could react he was parting her legs, mouth settling over her heat. She let out a surprised moan, hand covering her mouth as he sucked her bundle of nerves.

            He was working her, building her back up, and when she couldn’t control the buck of her hips he was kissing his way back up her stomach, her breasts, and finally her mouth.

            “Alistair,” she breathed, and she felt him turning her over. She liked when he took the lead, and she laid on her stomach, arching her hips and feeling him slip back inside of her once more. His groan was strained this time as he draped over her, kissing up her scarred back until he sucked at her shoulder. His thrust was deeper, more filling, and she gripped the cloak beneath her as she moaned her pleasure for him.

            At home they tried to be quiet, just in case, but here, now. She didn’t care, and he let out a moan as well as he slowly eased out only to thrust harder back inside her. He muttered something she didn’t quite hear, lost in the bliss of the moment. His hand found hers, fingers linking as he squeezed it tight.

            Another cry left her, she’d always been so keen on keeping quiet, keeping control, but tonight she didn’t care. If this was to be her last night, then she would enjoy herself thoroughly. She could feel the pressure building, each measured thick stroke of him in and out, and she pressed back as much as she could against his hips, feeling herself finally come undone. She moaned, listening to his grunts and relishing in his own pleasure which heightened her own.

            He tensed over top of her, moaning when she felt him come, and she finally released the breath she had been holding. He collapsed over top of her, his breathing heavy and his weight encompassing her for a moment until he rolled them to their sides. He wrapped his arms around her, buried his head into the nape of her neck. When his breathing calmed she could feel his warm kisses against her heated skin.

            “I love you so much,” she whispered through a breathless gasp, not wanting this night to be their last together. She turned around to face him, hugging him close, planting a soft kiss to his shoulder.

            “I never would have dreamed you’d choose me…” She barely heard his whisper as she tucked herself closer to his broad chest. She echoed his sentiments, felt him hug her tightly.

            “We’re quite the pair aren’t we,” he chuckled lightly, and she smiled, easing back so she could kiss those lips. She never thought she’d find love, wasn’t ever sure it was what she wanted, but the slow fall she took for him did catch her off guard. He truly was an amazing man, who’d only gotten better with age.

            She began to drift off in his arms as he pulled his cloak over top of them. She could hear him humming a soft tune and she focused on that instead of the creeping call in her mind. He was right, doing this was like going back in time, back to the days when things were simpler. Sleeping under the stars despite chasing a harrowing end. It didn’t matter, she would cherish this moment, this simple peace of having him holding her, and listen to the deep sleepy hum of his wonderful voice.


	7. Chapter 7

            Alistair watched Ohahn closely as they made their way back to the palace. He was reluctant to leave that peaceful little spring, didn’t want to let her get far from his arms again. He couldn’t begin to think about the weight she was carrying now. Fifteen years ago they’d shared that weight, or so he thought, until he realized that she planned to sacrifice herself no matter what.

            Should he have done it differently? Perhaps, but Morrigan coming to him to tell him about the ritual gave them a chance. Ohahn wouldn’t listen, so in a moment of desperation he agreed to her ritual.

            He was young, stupid, but he would do it again just to make sure Ohahn was safe. Now there were no desperate moves he could pull to assure her safety. Now another ritual loomed and he was powerless to help.

            “I believe they’ll send more wardens soon. It’s best we leave as soon as we can to ensure your safety.” He shook himself from his thoughts when he heard Ohahn speak. He glanced over to see Flemeth watching him, then turned her attention towards Ohahn.

            “My girl, this ritual will not simply grant you a quick release. It will be painful, you will be sick. You will need to stay here until it’s completed.”

            “Our safety is none of your concern,” Jin said. “We can take care of ourselves, and will do better now knowing how effortlessly they snuck in. They will not be granted an easy entrance again.”

            He watched Ohahn nod, could see the deep breath she took. He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed. Early this morning she admitted she was scared. It terrified him to hear her admit such a thing. She never admitted something even remotely close to fear to him before. Not even when they faced the archdemon, nor afterwards when it seemed she would fade away from her injuries.

            “When will we start?” Ohahn looked to them.

            “We are waiting for Bao to gather the blood we need for the ritual. You can relax and we’ll begin after supper.” Jin explained and Alistair couldn’t help noticing the smirk on Flemeth’s face. He felt like they were being used all over again and he couldn’t help the burning feeling deep inside his belly.

            “Something to say, boy?” She suddenly barked at him and he felt his brow knot.

            “Actually yes.” He bit back. “What was Morrigan’s ritual _really_ for fifteen years ago?”

            She laughed, “Morrigan acted on her own instincts. I did nothing to encourage her.”

            “You’re lying.”

            “She did it to save your beloved, did she not? And she is standing with you at this moment. Accuse me no longer, child. You should tend to your wife.”

            “No!” He shouted as she turned her back, he felt Ohahn place a hand on his arm, but he wanted answers. “What is your plan for us?”

            “To do what you were born to do. Fight the archdemons and kill them all. End the blights forever. That is your calling, your destiny.” Flemeth’s stare was intense, but he didn’t want to back down.

            “What did Morrigan get from the archdemon?”

            “She got a child, what else?”

            “Yes, _what else_?” He asked.

            She let out a loud laugh. “I see you’re smarter than you used to be. No matter. What she took, what he has, is of no concern to you. She lived, you lived, what more do you want to know?”

            He was getting frustrated, shaking his head. “Destinies do not mean being a pawn in someone else’s schemes—”

            “Quiet, boy, I will hear nothing more from you. If you wish to know more seek out Hahya Lavellan. The Dread Wolf prowls. He is whom you should be more frightened of.” Flemeth turned to leave despite his shouts, and Ohahn pulled him back to her.

            “Let it go…” She said with a quiet force. “It doesn’t matter right now.”

            “I just… I don’t want us to walk into what I walked into fifteen years ago with Morrigan.”

            “I’m drinking dragon blood like your ancestor.” She pointed out, and to further punish himself he could hear ‘not sleeping with someone like you did,’ even though she didn’t imply it. He felt the twinge of guilt still and gave her a quick kiss.

            “We will do what we can to ensure her safety, Alistair,” Jin said to him. “We have many powerful mages practiced in a better form of what you call blood magic. They will help her when needed.”

            He finally nodded, and she followed him out. “Alistair,” she grabbed his hand but he couldn’t look at her at the moment.

            “I just… feel so helpless,” he said softly, and slipped away.

 

~~

 

            He found Ris out in the garden, honing his magic with Bao. “I need to speak with my son, alone,” he said to the man. “Aren’t you supposed to be prepping the dragon juice?” Alistair sneered and Bao let out a laugh at that, promptly nodding.

            “I had a bit of time, so I was showing your son some more techniques. But yes, other duties call,” he bowed his head and left them.

            “What’s wrong, da?” He wiped the sweat from his brow and Alistair pulled him over to a few rocks for them to sit at.

            “I’m worried…”

            “I know… Me too.” He said quietly. “But she’s strong. You know she’ll make it. Bao told me she’ll pull through.”

            “You believe him?” Alistair blew out a sigh, hunched over as he leaned his forearms onto his knees.

            “Yeah… I do. Look, if there’s one thing I’ve learned about ma is that she wouldn’t do something without a reason. _You_ ,” he pressed his finger to his shoulder, “told me that when she left.” Alistair let out a small chuckle.

            “You are far too smart for your own good.”

            His son shook his head, “I have good parents.”

            “I don’t know if I’d call us ‘good.’ More like subpar. We’re terrible at raising a child.”

            “Luckily, I was mostly raised before you two messed me up further then.”

            Alistair let out a laugh, “There we go.”

            They were quiet for a moment until Ris nudged him. “What are you planning? I know that look.”

            “Well… Something needs to be done about the First Warden. I intend to give Emmerich a piece of my mind.”

            Ris’s eyes widened slightly. “Uhhh… da, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

            “They’re trying to kill her.”

            “They’ll try to kill you too!”

            “They may not know about what’s happened in Ferelden yet. Besides, even if I’m not king at the moment, I still have a claim to the throne. They won’t risk harming me. Political matters and all that. Besides, you’ll be with me.”

            “We should really be here though,” Ris said.

            “I know… I know that, but I can’t just sit here and watch her suffer knowing that they’ll try and send more assassins. We’ll leave in the morning if they can assure us that this ritual will take.”

            Ris let out a sigh, but nodded. “If you think we should then… Alright.”

            “You’ll need this then.” Both of them jumped and Alistair almost let out a shriek hearing Flemeth beside him. She laughed with that jovial, sinister laugh of hers and he felt as though he’d have a heart attack.

            “I’m not in the mood, Flemeth!” He nearly shouted, but she grabbed his hand and placed two crystals in his palm. “Should they need to call you back. This crystal will allow communication from far away for whomever has the corresponding one. Consider it a gift.”

            He eyed the crystals suspiciously and glared back her way. “What’s the catch?”

            “No catch. Do what you please with it.” She threw her hand up in the air. “So suspicious.”

            Alistair sneered at her as she wandered away. “She’s being awfully nice…”

 

~~

 

            “I am glad you agreed to speak with me alone,” Jin said as Ohahn sat with her in a smaller room. She was a steely woman, but there was a softness to that edge. It was certainly one that she understood. She poured tea into a cup and slid it towards her.

            “It’s only proper to do so when you asked,” Ohahn took the tea and sipped, the liquid hot on her tongue.

            “I worry for you. Especially at seeing you with your husband and son. When I was far younger I would not have cared. Decisions came easier, but after having my daughter, these actions require more thought and care. I’m sure it is much the same for you after having your son.”

            Ohahn softly smiled and took another sip. “I found him when he was around eight years old. He was alone. Lost his real mother to the blight.” She looked at the teacup, her fingers lightly tapping its sides. “Truthfully, I never wanted to be a mother… but I couldn’t leave him. Now I can’t imagine not having him.” She looked up in time to see a smile curl to Jin’s lips.

            “I would never have guessed otherwise. He actually favors the both of you. Though… Is he of an elf parent? Ris? If I am not mistaken that means ‘little.’”

            “His name is actually Inan’Ris. But we knew how it’d look if people started to think he was half elf. People were already complaining that Alistair was helping the elves in our city. If they thought Ris was elven in any way we would have had as many complications if they’d found out he was a mage. I don’t like telling him to hide a part of himself, but he was such a smart boy… A lot smarter than both of us to be honest. He always says he understands.” She shook her head, settling her chin upon her palm.

            “Little windows to the soul.” Jin smiled. “His mother must have seen the world looking into his eyes when he was born. Bao is quite fond of him already. Which is surprising. He’s always been a lone wolf, but he must remind him of a little brother.”

            “He’s not related to you?”

            She shook her head, “No, he is not. He has been a helpful ally when he wants to be to our house. He was close with my husband.” They were quiet a moment until Jin took a deep breath. “This has been a lovely conversation, though it is not why I asked you here. I wanted to let you know this ritual could be dangerous for you. Although it would be a blow to our plans, I did not think it was fair if I did not explain the risks.”

            Ohahn nodded, “I understand… You don’t really need to explain. If I go on any longer this song will drive me insane. I don’t want Alistair and Ris to go through seeing me like that. I’ve seen ghouls… How it’s driven them to madness… And I do not wish to go back to the Deep Roads for a death like that or much worse…” She shuddered at the thought of the brood mothers. She would rather die a thousand times over than become one of those things.

            “Are you sure?”

            With another nod she felt Jin’s palm press gently to the top of her hand. “You are as superb as the stories have told. I am honored to be in your presence.”

            “And I’m honored to be in your presence as well.”

 

~~

 

            Ohahn felt her hands shaking as she sealed the envelopes. She didn’t want to write those letters, but she wasn’t sure what was going to happen after tonight. There were plenty of things that she wasn’t sure she could say in person to the three men she loved most, but she knew she could write them even though she wasn’t the best with written words either. All her years in a noble house and she was nowhere near eloquent. Her father’s knack for song and poetry was absolutely lost on her.

            She wrote one for her brother, one for her son, one for Alistair. It was tough to write all three, but Alistair’s was certainly the hardest. She hid them amongst her things, knowing they’d find them if it ever came down to it at some point. She would rather have Hawke deliver them, but she knew the woman. She’d open them up then demand she not take part in this ritual.

            There was no doubt that she had to. If not she risked tearing herself apart. She couldn’t bear to think of putting them through that. She’d have to run away again, and find somewhere to let herself go to the beyond.

            “Ma?” She looked to the door to see Ris, pulling herself from her dark thoughts. “May I come in?”

            “Of course,” She was sitting on the bed and he sat next to her. Something was on his mind, he was wringing his fingers in one of his nervous habits. She knew what it was about already. “Come here,” She pulled him to her after their silent moments. She gave the young man a tight hug and she could hear him sniff as he tried to pull back his tears. “Thank you for stealing from me.” He choked out a laugh of a sob and she pulled his face into her hands. “I never wanted to be a mother, but… I think my parents would be proud of me for you.”

            He smiled, green eyes glassy. “Stop speaking like you won’t make it through this.” He sniffed again, taking her face into his own hands now. “You’ll be alright. You have to be. I don’t know how da can survive without you.” He embraced her once again, his face buried into her shoulder.

            She laughed too, listening to the tiny, broken ‘and me,’ and nearly lost herself on that one. She squeezed him tighter. “You sweet child…” She took in a deep breath, reassuring herself. “I will fight like hell against this disease to see you and Alistair again.”

 

~~

 

            She knew she should be spending these last moments with her family and friends, but Ohahn couldn’t help but take a walk. She wandered outside the gates, the guards letting her go again, knowing that she wasn’t going far. It wasn’t as if she had a pack or weapons, that they knew of. She always hid a knife in her boot just in case.

            She followed the creek, listening to the flow of the water. It was cold, much colder than when they first arrived here, and the evening was growing closer to a close with the way the clouds covered the sky. It looked like it would snow, and she welcomed the feeling, the touch it brought to the air.

            Quietly, she stepped along the path, wind rustling her hair and tickling her thoughts. The song was soft in the back of her mind, a dull reminder that her mind was travelling further and further into the Calling woods so to speak. She knew she had to do this ritual, felt it deep in her bones that this was her last hope.

            Andraste’s ashes may have been a factor, but once they’d used the pinch for Arl Eamon the rest was conveniently gone. She suspected Leliana had something to do with that; she’d never trusted the woman, and when she heard that she was a spymaster for the Inquisition she knew her instincts regarding her had been correct. A simple sister, a lowly bard. Ohahn wasn’t a fool.

            Zevran also told her things, and despite the fact that he was also a spymaster himself, Zevran _never_ lied to her. He always kept a watchful eye out for her, and he was always keeping her informed. After the conclave disaster and Hawke made her way to Varric’s call, she met up with Zevran before she came home. If anyone hoarded information it was him.

            She knew she shouldn’t trust Flemeth, and Zevran informed her there were odd things brewing. He wasn’t sure yet, but he mentioned that some elves he’d been coming across were speaking of ‘bringing back the ancient ways.’ There were two sides to the oddness however. One mysterious party, but also those speaking of Mythal. Now that she knew Flemeth was supposedly Mythal, she knew the woman was up to something more than what she let on.

            Flemeth, Mythal, whomever she actually was, had dabbled her fingers in more pots than one. She suspected… Much of what happened in the past was her. Alistair’s ancestor, Calenhad, participated in the dragon’s blood ritual leaving Alistair with the blood running through his veins. Both of them encountered her, Hawke, and the Inquisitor as well. No path was running to a clear end game, nothing seemed to match to what she was doing, but she suspected there was far more to Flemeth and Mythal’s plans with her fingers so deep in the pool.

            She stopped a moment, a soft dusting of snow flurried around her. What if Flemeth had been around for all the blights? What if… in each warden’s journey, a convenient mage companion was there. What if the others hadn’t died when they killed the archdemon? What if they’d all participated in some sort of dark ritual. She couldn’t exactly remember what Morrigan said when she tried to beg her to do the ritual. Something about the Old God’s soul passing onto the child rather than tearing apart another blighted creature’s body? Was Flemeth collecting the Old God’s Souls? Did she even need to use the ritual?

            Still, even with her distrust of the witch, she had no choice. At least the blood was a dragon’s and not another tainted creature. Her ears perked up, the song silencing for a mere moment as she made out hushed voices carrying on the wind. She quietly wandered in the direction, her ears combatting the sound of the water and the sound of the rustling leaves. The voices grew louder and she could make out figures nearer to the falls.

            It was Flemeth speaking with someone, their back was to her, but she realized who it was. Shouyah. What business did he have with Flemeth to speak with her in private whispers far from prying ears?

            “You were always wise beyond your years, my child,” Flemeth spoke, cupping his cheek.

            “I feel as if I’ve betrayed them…” She barely made out his words, but her heart was racing.

            “Not a betrayal, a necessary piece to the puzzle; you have only fulfilled part of your destiny. They will understand. Ohahn will understand when she sees.

            “They don’t trust you. She won’t trust me anymore if she knows, and I don’t blame her. I didn’t tell her I knew who you were…”

            Flemeth let out a laugh, “Nonsense. She will see.”

            She watched Shouyah shake his head, she was barely peeking out from behind the tree. She could see his profile now, he looked worried, upset with himself. He was right, she wouldn’t trust him any longer, unless he told her the rest of what he’s hiding. “She was my friend when no one else was. We may not have known each other as we were older, but she deserves better than your cryptic plans, Flemeth.”

            The witch chuckled again, “Time will tell how big your part is. For now your guidance was and _is_ essential.”

            She felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around to see Bao, finger to his lips to tell her to keep quiet. He led her away, and she heard nothing, no soft breeze or crunch of their feet. He must have cast some sort of spell to dispel all hints of their presence. He led her away despite her wanting to keep listening, but it was probably for the best. Once they’d trekked further away she stared at him, her glare growing more intense as his smirk deepened.

            “What is going on?”

            He shook his head, “I’m as surprised as you are that they know each other. Can you really trust your friends?”

            “Only the one I assume.”

            “Hawke,” he nodded, “And her cousin. I can assure you all she’s been up to is reading in the library, pestering me about taking her to a village that houses eastern defectors.” He was smiling and she raised a brow.

            “You fancy her?”

            He let out a huff, “she’s cute.”

            “A kindred spirit? I would suspect your story is far closer to her loss than you let on,” Ohahn said, and he dipped his head to look at the ground before glancing back at her to smirk.

            “You are perceptive. Wildly untrusting.” Before she could respond he nodded, “it’s warranted with your tale. You’re wise to not trust Mythal. I don’t either, but Jin thinks she’s a trusted ally.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Flemeth is after her own gains as is Mythal. Revenge is a strong motivator. She once said to me that she was betrayed, as Mythal and the whole world was. That much vengeance is frightening.”

            “So what are you suggesting?” She shook her head and he looked around them.

            “Do the ritual, but once you do find a quiet place and stay out of the mess. If the world is destined for chaos as she claims, keep away and find peace in the final moments.”

            “You would do nothing? Isn’t that a bit fatalistic?”

            He shrugged, “What can mere mortals do when faced against gods? Mythal lives, the Dread Wolf rises. Seems we are outmatched.”

            Ohahn stopped and stared after him as he walked into a  large clearing, that dragon he was with before was sleeping, curled up in a soft bed of brush. She wasn’t sure if she could stop fighting when she needed to keep her family safe. Could she just stand by and do nothing? She knew the answer to that already, but she knew she was going home if she made it out of this. She hadn’t seen her brother in far too long.

            The dragon stirred only slightly as Bao lifted his palm sending small orbs of energy that attached to the trees surrounding them. The light glittered off the dragon’s snowy white scales. She stepped closer this time, but was still hesitant to touch. This dragon was huge, though it looked smaller than the archdemon. Its head was probably as big as her body though. It nuzzled her side, giving her a good whiff. She was surprised, on edge, but it merely let out a huff as it looked to Bao.

            “You’re not taking this one’s blood are you?”

            He nodded, “I am. She wanted to be the one to help.”

            “Really?” She raised a brow.

            He let out a small laugh, “Yes. Dragons sense pain and death. She senses yours.”

            “Will it hurt?” She felt bad at the thought of him having to cut her.

            “No. Blood magic,” he said simply, raising his palm as he placed one to her side. She watched a tendril of magic float towards the beast, seeping into her. She looked unbothered as a stream of deep burgundy red seemed to float in a river out of her. It swirled into an orb that floated above his hand.

            She shook her head, “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

            “Is that a compliment?”

            “As close as you’re going to get,” she deadpanned.

            He laughed, patted his friend on her snout before she nudged Ohahn once more. She patted her too, and she took off into the air as the wind from her wings whipped around them nearly knocking them off their feet.

            “I believe she was offering you luck,” he said and she shook her head again, not able to believe the interaction.

            “I never thought I’d touch a dragon in that manner… Or owe it my life after one nearly took it.”

            “Let’s go. I think it’s time to get this ritual started.”

            “I’m ready for it to end.”

 

~~

 

            Ohahn sat in her room, thumb gently sliding over the pendant of her necklace. She stared at it in her hand; it belonged to her father, two gold bars with his and her mother’s names etched into it. She missed them, even her mother always fretting over her getting married. A little smile slipped to her lips knowing that her mother would be proud of her for not only saving Ferelden, but finding love. She assumed that was what her mother was most worried about. She didn’t want her to be alone, to be lonely.

            “Oh, Alistair…” She breathed softly. “I’m sorry…” She felt awful for always putting him through the worst. It was never her intention, but he was always there for her. A soft tap came from the door; it opened and she spotted Hawke who slipped inside. Ohahn put her necklace back on, tucking it into her tunic.

            “How are you? Still time to back out, you know.”

            Ohahn gave her a light smile, “If there was another way.”

            Hawke took in a deep breath, blowing out a sigh as she came to sit next to her. “I just want you to know I admire you, Ohahn. For so long I tried fixing everything I fucked up… After Adamant, and us going to Weisshaupt… All I’ve done is run away. And here you are running into another inferno.”

            Ohahn shook her head, “You came here with me. I would say that’s the equivalent of running into the inferno.”

            Hawke snorted, “No… No it’s not… And I realize now what’s important. Keeping your family close and not being only their guardian. I’m going to grab Carver and we’re going to get Kahlan and Anders when this is done. If she hasn’t found a way to remove Justice from him then I’ll… I don’t know what I’ll do.”

            “Bring him here,” Ohahn told her and she practically saw the wheels begin to turn in Hawke’s head. “If anyone can figure out how to remove a spirit I think Bao can. Then, if this ritual goes well with me… Remove the taint from him too.”

            She blew out a sigh, “Tall order, but I suppose our overconfident friend could handle it. I just want the two of them to be happy…”

            “You’re not responsible for everyone’s happiness,” Ohahn stated and Hawke began to chuckle.

            “Look at the pot calling the kettle black.” Hawke patted her thigh. “You work on surviving. We’ll be there for you, watching over you.”

            Ohahn smiled, but her attention turned elsewhere. “Keep an eye on Shouyah.” She was quiet, and Hawke raised her brows.

            “What’s going on?”

            “He and Flemeth were speaking alone. He lied about knowing who she was.”

            Hawke looked shocked, shaking her head. “Well… I wasn’t expecting that. Do you believe he’ll harm us?”

            “No. I don’t believe he will, but I don’t know what Flemeth is up to.”

            She scoffed, “No one knows what Flemeth’s up to except Flemeth. We should ask Varric. He might have insight. He always does.”

            They sat in silence contemplating what the future might hold. The door slid open, and she saw Alistair. Hawke smirked her way, patting her on the back as she left. “See you soon.”

            Alistair came to sit beside her, kissing her on the cheek and she leaned in settling her head on his shoulder.

            “You sure you’re ready,” he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

            “Not quite. Lay with me?” As he settled back against the bed she draped herself over him, her ear over his heart. She loved to listen to the steady beat of it, and lately it was enough to drown the call. She relaxed and felt his fingers running through her hair.

            “You’re going to be fine,” he said, but there was a little unease to his voice. “You’re the strongest person I know…”

            “I don’t know about that.”

            “I do.” She smiled against his chest, breathing him in. “What are we going to do after? Head to the Deep Roads to slay more archdemons?”

            She scoffed, “No. I will not be apart of whatever she wants so easily. They want to see if this’ll work on wardens who have had the taint for a long time. That’s enough for them.”

            “I sense a but in there somewhere.”

            She let out a sigh, craning her neck to look at him. “If… _If_ we need to help, we’ll see…” She felt the rumble in his chest as he laughed softly.

            “I believe you can afford to rest for a while. You and me, a quiet cabin in the mountains. Making love by the fire for hours and hours.” She began to chuckle at that, planting her hands on either side of him as she eased up to kiss him.

            “I love the sound of that,” she breathed against his lips, kissing the smile off them. She could never get enough of kissing him, tasting him, she never wanted to be parted from him again, and she wanted to soak up this moment for as long as she could.

            They laid there a little while longer until they finally got up. She followed after him, letting him lace his fingers with hers. She raised up their hands when they finally made it to the chamber and she kissed his knuckles before easing up to give him one more kiss.

            Once inside there were several mages waiting, Jin was there, as well as Bao. She spotted him speaking with Ris and she wandered over, receiving a hug from her son. “Bao says these are the best mages in Voshai. I think everything will be fine.”

            She planted a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you.”

            “Are you ready,” Bao asked and she nodded.

            “Where’s Flemeth,” she asked, and as soon as she uttered her name she watched her slink her way in.

            “Not to worry my dear, I’m here. I have all the things we need. As long as the fight within you remains, there needn’t be a worry from your pretty little head.”

            “Why does that make me more worried…” Alistair grumbled and she couldn’t agree with him more. “Mark my words, Flemeth, Mythal, whatever you are. If this kills her, I will find a way to cut you down.”

            Flemeth laughed her haughty laugh. “You become more amusing each time we meet, silly boy. You may try—”

            “I will succeed.”

            “Men say such things with so much confidence, yet never listen to the warnings on the wind. I cautioned your father regarding his so called best friend. He betrayed him, each time worse than the last. Maric did not listen, and you fantasize you’re so different.”

            “You’re also the reason he set off on an ill-advised journey from what I heard from your _other_ daughter. I took care of her, I’ll take care of you.”

            Another laugh from Flemeth, “You really believe you killed Yavana? Ever the foolish, over-confident _boy_.”

            “I believe this conversation should come to an end,” Jin said as she approached the group. Ohahn could see Bao trying not to laugh. “Ohahn, are you ready?”

            “No, but it’s time to get this over with.” Jin led her over towards a bed, the mages were gathered around it sitting in chairs.

            “We want you to feel relaxed. Our mages will do whatever they need to when the time comes,” Jin explained.

            “Thank you.”

            “Already this is much better than the Grey Warden’s ritual. Here drink this goblet of blood from the most vile looking creature we could find and fall to the ground. If you bump your head, that’s the least of your worries, because you could also die.”

            “At least I’d die in a comfortable bed then,” Ohahn deadpanned and Alistair narrowed his eyes.

            “Not funny,” he shot back at her but still smiled. He pressed his lips to hers before she sat down on the bed. “Good luck kiss. Before you know, all that lovely blood is on your lips.”

            She chuckled softly, pulled him down for another kiss. “Ma, da, I think everyone’s waiting,” Ris said, an attempt to joke to ease his own worries.

            “Right… Let’s do this,” Ohahn said.

            Flemeth was putting herbs and potions into the bowl containing the blood, waving her hand over it and muttering incantations. “Beware the deep and dark shadows of the fade, my child. The darkness will whisper sweet nothings to keep its vessel.”

            Ohahn nodded, taking the bowl when it was handed to her. It looked as unsettling as the blood of the darkspawn, but she’d take this over those blighted creatures any day. It was the added things that Flemeth put in, and the spells that made her more ill at ease.

            “You’ll never know if the song ceases to sing if you refuse to drink the nectar,” Flemeth said.

            Ohahn nodded, looking at Alistair and Ris who watched her. She had to look away, the worry on their faces was making her heart race so much faster than it already was. It was practically thunder in her chest, and the song sounded louder, as if it was trying to persuade her to listen and keep the evil within.

            She swallowed hard bringing the bowl to her lips and just as she had done during the joining, she offered no hesitation as she began to drink. She kept swallowing, hoping to end it faster and get the foul taste out of her mouth, but things began to blur, her senses dulling. She kept drinking, but she felt the darkness begin to creep into her mind, clouding everything. She felt the bowl press harder to her lips, her head being cradled by a hand. She felt her body becoming more limp, and then there was nothing.


End file.
